Owning Elena
by blonder878
Summary: Damon has never been in love, but the first time he ever saw Elena, he knew he had to have her... Elena is forced into a world that she never knew existed, and through the pain and challenges of living with a sadistic and controlling vampire, does she fall in love, too? Or is she just brainwashed and broken? BDSM-related/dark themes, sexy smuttness, and Dark Damon. :)
1. Chapter 1

She had the most beautiful, innocent smile. Her eyes so full of life, and her skin glowing with radiance. Elena was the girl who every other girl hated, and every guy fantasized over... including Damon, only she was his. Willing or not, Damon could no longer just dream about her, and it was time to make a move. He had been stalking her for weeks everywhere she went, and listened in on every little conversation and phone call. When she fell asleep at night (which she tried oh-so hard to delay every night due to the recurring "nightmares" Damon had been inflicting on her - every one giving her just a glimpse of her future fate), Damon would sneak in her room and stare at her as she whimpered and fluttered her long lashes in her sleep. He couldn't help but smirk, proud to be the one to cause helpless reactions out of her even in her dreams. Little did Elena know, she caused her own reactions out of Damon. Scanning through her texts every night, it took every ounce of self-control for Damon to not yank Elena up by her hair, kidnap her, and tie her up in his basement where he would whip her raw and bloody for even texting other guys!

Oh, how his little human princess-pet would soon learn. Soon she wouldn't dare even think of another guy, and she will love him as much as he loves her.

Elena had just gotten out of cheer practice, her hair washed and waved, fresh makeup, wearing those short-shorts that showed too much skin for her own good, and a flattering black tank top. Staring from a distance, Damon couldn't decide if he preferred her in white, for her innocence, or black, for her underlying dark desires that he would soon force her to face.

Elena was walking home - oh, silly little girl - while talking on her phone with her aunt, reassuring her she would lock up the house after she got home. Her aunt was working overtime, and looks like her internal gut feeling was right. Damon stifled a chuckle.

Although Elena had a sudden rush of chills and fear course through her veins, like most humans do when being approached by a vampire, she kept walking at the same pace, glancing around casually as she ended her call with her aunt.

Every minute was torture, for both Damon and Elena. Time was so cruel.

Taking a deep breath, Elena turned onto her street, relief in her pretty face as she saw her house from a few blocks away. She picked up her speed, something telling her to run, but she didn't, and dug in her purse to pull out her keys as she made it to her front door. As soon as the key went in, she was suddenly being shoved inside as the door slammed shut then "clicked". It all happened so fast, she didn't even have time to scream, let alone make sense of the gorgeous, yet freakishly pale, dark-haired guy with pale blue eyes staring back at her with a slight smirk on his face. Arms crossed, leaning against the door, he straightened up and slowly approached her. Everything about his oddly calm aurora screamed danger.

"Who the hell are you?!" Elena tried to raise her voice, but a weak and fragile voice came out instead. She backed up slowly as he kept stepping closer and closer. Damon's pupils immediately dilated as soon as he inhaled her; she smelled like sweet, pure innocence, fear, and adrenaline all laced into one. As he reached out to slide his hand around her neck and push her against the wall, Elena's natural instincts came back - and she ran. She ran so fast her sides were burning - up the stairs, and into the first room she reached. She locked the guest bedroom door, and looked around frantically - anything but under the bed! The movie, Taken came to mind and she could feel her heart racing with panic.

"No!" she whispered to herself, tears pouring. "This isn't real... no, no, no..." she mentally begged - God..anyone - and pulled open the closet door and crammed herself inside, covering herself with the linen and blankets that were on the bottom shelf.

"Elena, princess! Oh, you are very cute, I must say. But this isn't going to work. You are only making this harder on yourself." Damon chuckled sadistically as he opened the bedroom door. It was all too easy. Predator against prey. "Fine. Keep being a stubborn little kitty. I have no problem adding more minutes to your punishment." His voice was intriguing and sexy, and far too close for comfort.

Biting on her lip, face buried in her knees, Elena concentrated on breathing. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. She dug her nails into her legs, trying to convince herself that it was just another nightmare. Only this time, she couldn't wake up. Why was this happening?

The closet door slowly creaked open, and Damon laughed out loud at the obvious pile of laundry that she was hiding under.

"Oh, Elena. You couldn't have done better?" With no more patience to spare, without warning, he reached into the blankets and grabbed her hair, yanking her up and onto her feet. Elena burst into tears, and he slapped her cheek so hard that she choked on a sob. "It's so cute how you try to hide from me." Damon stroked her messy strands out of her face, with an almost adoring look in his eyes. "However, I prefer the more submissive Elena. From now on, you will be severely punished for those little attempts of hiding from me. Is that clear?"

Elena forced herself to look away from his eyes, they were too intense and unnatural. Her cheek was stinging and his grip had not loosened the least bit on her hair. She had never been handled so roughly, and she couldn't make sense of anything right now.

"Fucking answer me, Elena!" Even Damon couldn't believe his outburst of anger right now, but he would never be satisfied until she realized who she belong to now.

"I-I don't know! Who are you? Please...Just let me g-" He interrupted her with another slap to her already burning cheek, and yanked her head back, exposing her neck. It was extremely tempting, but he would rather wait until later, when she was tied to his bed. Always best to end a long day with a luxuriously sweet treat..

"Let you go? My sweet pet.. you have no idea how ridiculous that sounds. When I ask you something, you answer me and without hesitation or question. It seems you have never been properly disciplined, but that will soon change. I promise." He picked her shaking body up and carried her downstairs and to the closet in front of the staircase.

"Move an inch and I'll snap your wrist in half." Damon stared into her scared eyes for a good minute, until he was sure she was too frightened to move, and finally let go of her. He opened the closet door and glanced around until he quickly found what he was looking for.

"Ah! Exactly what I needed. How convenient." He chuckled and pulled out the suitcase, turning to face her with an almost evil smirk. "You will be a good girl and be quiet, right my love?" Elena nodded slowly, not wanting to piss him off and get slapped again. Ideas of what he was about to do and how she could escape were running through her head.

Damon laughed. "And I know such a sweet girl would never ever dare lie to her Master..." his voice was too amused, hinting on sarcastic.

Elena couldn't believe he just referred to himself as her master. Suddenly she felt extremely weak and light-headed.

Damon unzipped the bag and put it on the floor.

"Go on, get in." He leaned against the wall, his eyes daring her to defy him.

"Get in..the suitcase? W-Why..?" She dared asked him, expecting a slap with hopefully some kind of explanation.

Damon shook his head, that stupid smirk plastered to his unfairly beautiful face. "Number 1, you do not ask the questions anymore, remember? But, yes, get in the fucking suitcase and because I said so," he was no longer leaning on the wall, and Elena felt herself slowly stepping into the suitcase and finally sitting down in it, just as he crouched down to make eye contact with her. "..And number 2, you are to refer to me as 'Master' from here on out. I guess I didn't make that too clear, so we will definitely work on that later." He grinned slightly, reaching up to lift her chin with a cold finger. He waited until she could no longer stare at the invisible spot on the wall and unwillingly made eye contact with him. She blinked and a tear fell.

"Elena.." he whispered quietly. "So sad, so beautiful... Mine." He sighed softly and pushed her onto her back. She had absolutely no wiggle room, and she began to panic again as he started zipping up the bag.

"Wait!" she finally spoke up, pushing herself up with her hands. "I don't like this - please, I swear I will not say a word! No one will know! I'll do anything!" Her severe claustrophobia was kicking in, and she couldn't handle it.

Damon quickly pulled out a small roll of duct tape he had kept in his pocket and taped her wrists behind her back and ankles together, before stuffing her mouth with an uncomfortable gag. It all happened so fast, Elena didn't realize it even happened until she felt herself being lifted from the ground. She opened her eyes and saw total darkness, Her arms were aching from carrying all of her weight, and she couldn't get in enough air through her nostrils.

As soon as she could hear a distant lawn mower and smell fresh grass and outdoors, she knew there might still be hope. She screamed with all of her strength even though her cries were muffled, and desperately tried wiggling - anything to make it more difficult for Damon. Damon laughed, the smile evident in his voice.

"Elena, try all you want, but I can assure you no one is ever going to hear that sweet voice or see that perfect little body of yours again. No one but me, of course."

She still didn't give up, and Damon was beginning to grow angry with the thought of her trying to escape him again.

"You should save that energy for later, sweetie. You're going to need it." With that she heard a car door open and before long they were on the road to somewhere. Damon had turned up the alternative rock, and from the feel of it was trying very fast. Everything about Damon was dangerous; his way of dressing, his looks, his driving, and his music.

Elena tried to think of ways of escaping for later. She just couldn't think of the scary thought of never going home again.. never seeing her family and friends - she would even miss the people who she hated from school.. they weren't so bad after all - and the idea of living as a slave with no say in anything ever again was such a horrifying thought that she decided she would rather be dead.

"We're home." Damon interrupted her thoughts and turned off the car. Without music, quiet was even more eerie.

She felt the bag being lifted and winced as all of her weight was being pulled with gravity onto her sore arms again.

The smell of musk and vanilla filled her lungs as Damon opened the front door. Definitely a guy's home.

After Damon walked up the stairs and placed the bag down onto the hardwood floor, he unzipped it and watched as Elena inhaled deeply at the abundance of air. She hated the feeling of air deprivation, and Damon smirked at the thought of suffication.

He helped her to her knees, leaving her ankles, wrists taped and mouth still gagged, and then stood up and stared down at her helpless form.

"Now. I'll untape you... just as soon as you can make it onto the bed on your own." His lips curved upwards into the most sadistic grin.

Elena felt humiliated and sore all over already, but at this point she was willing to do anything for a little bit of freedom. She took a deep breath through her nose, then struggled to crawl with her bruising knees across the floor.

Fuck! Of course he would place her as far away from the bed in his ridiculously large room. After making it to the end up the bed, she carefully balanced onto her straining feet, and was quickly shoved down, face-first, into the mattress.

Damon took in the gorgeous site. Her thin short shorts were now riding up into her ass and her shirt was tangled from being squished up in the suitcase, revealing enough to make him strain against his jeans uncomfortably. He ran his hand up her thigh and under her shorts, squeezing an ass cheek roughly, getting a muffled moan out of her in turn. He pulled back and slapped her ass, causing it to turn a beautiful shade of pink instantly. He would have to work on holding back his vampire strength.. he didn't want to kill her, at least not now, anyways.

"Fuck. You have no idea how hard it is to not just take you and fuck you raw right now, pet.." he murmured, inhaling her neck as he moved her hair to the side, placing kisses along her shoulder and neck.

Elena was frozen as the tears silently fell. She hated him. She hated how he didn't care if he hurt her and how he didn't allow her any freedom. But worst of all she hated herself, and how she would never admit how good he made her feel; even through the pain.

"Do you want me to take out your gag now?" he murmured again, kissing along her jawline as he turned her head to the side. His free hand traveled up the back of her shirt, sneakily unhooking her bra.

She nodded, and he carefully unhooked the gag from the back of her head and slipped it out of her mouth. Damon watched as she closed her mouth, grateful for relief.

"Stretch your jaw." He said softly as he reached for her lip, parting it with his thumb. As much as she hated to open her mouth again, she did, and opened and closed it repeatedly till the pain subsided.

He finally rolled her onto her back. He was on his side, resting his head on his hand as he stared at her, waiting.

She couldn't take it any more, and finally spoke. "You..you said you would un-tape me if I made it to the bed.." she paused, so desperate for relief that she reluctantly added in, "Master."

He couldn't hide how pleased he was with the sound of "Master" coming from her lips. He grinned ever-so-slightly, and nodded. "Mhmm."

Elena waited, getting irritated with his stupid games, and forced herself to not sigh angrily.

"So...will you? Please?" She batted her eyelashes as innocently as possible.

Damon's grinned widened.

"Already begging me, I see. You had better get used to the words 'please' and 'Master' because those will practically be the only two words to ever come out of that pretty, little mouth of yours." He smirked and traced patterns along her stomach, under her shirt, trying to hold back a groan as she squirmed slightly from the ticklish feeling.

"I will take the tape off, but first you should really think. Are you absolutely sure you want me to un-tape you, Elena?" his gaze was serious and amused all in one. Elena didn't know if this was really a trick question or if he was just trying to piss her off.

"Yes, I am sure." She answered a bit harsher than she meant to, and was rewarded with a slap on her stomach, ending the soft tickling immediately. She gasped, the internal pain spreading with every second.

"An ungrateful pet will be treated as such. And that impatience and lack of respect will earn you so much pain later." he flipped her over roughly and yanked off the tape, causing Elena to yelp with each stinging rip. Before she could even stretch out (or try to run again like she had planned), she was restrained to the bed with rope. Each wrist bound above and her legs stretched out, causing her to feel uncomfortably vulnerable.

"What the fuck!" she screamed, earning a slap on her pussy with Damon's belt. How did he move so fast?

Tears threatened to fall, but she refused to cry as he stared down at her with the most angry eyes.

"Are you seriously yelling at your Master when you're completely tied up and at my mercy?" He laughed, slightly amused.

Damon sat down next to her, and stared as she tried to stay in control of her emotions.

"I'm just dying to know what goes on in that mind of yours. Obviously lacking common sense.." He stroked her cheek, and leaned down inches from her face.

"Ask me three questions..." he urged, narrowing his eyes slightly, studying her own. "It's now or never."


	2. Chapter 2

A million questions circled in her head. She had just been kidnapped and he was going to "_allow_" her only _three_ questions?

'_Okay_,' Elena thought to herself, trying to think clearly. Let's start with the obvious ones:

"Who are you and what's your name?" she asked without hesitation, hoping he would actually answer her. She bit her lip as he smirked down at her.

"That's two questions, but since I'm so nice I'll pretend it's one." Damon winked, mentally daring her to roll her eyes or snap back. He could hardly wait to spank her firm little ass.

Elena remained calm and unblinking, learning quickly how easy it is to piss him off.

"Well, my name to you is Master. But to others, it's Damon. Or sexy." he winked again, and Elena couldn't tell if he was trying to make her laugh or just being his cocky self.

Definitely cocky self.

Damon raised his brows, waiting for her to go on.

"Okay.. umm." she thought outloud. Again, she was trying to hold back tears as she felt his hand slide beneath her shirt again, this time reaching under her already-loosened bra and he harshly twisted her nipple. She moaned in pain as her body automatically tried to jerk away from his hand.

"You're wasting time, princess. Hurry with your last two or else I'll just have my way with you now and never answer another question of yours again." He loosened his grip slightly so she could actually catch her breath and talk. "You'll soon learn how to multi-task, because you'll find that I am not a very patient guy, Elena. When I ask you or tell you to do something, you do it then, immediately, even if I'm in the middle of beating or fucking the shit out of you. Incoherent sobs and murmuring will not be tolerated. I would start practicing on your multi-tasking skills. _Now_." his voice was so serious and dark, Elena didn't realize she was staring at him with fearful wide eyes as her heart rate escalated quickly.

Her lips parted to speak, but she paused so she could form her question into words. Her delayed response pissed him off, so he ripped her bra off from her body along with her shirt - leaving stinging imprints where the material rubbed against her skin - then pulled his hand back and slapped each breast so hard that it made her half tears came back.

He reached up for her neck and squeezed tightly, blocking her airway.

"I know how much you hate not having air. Poor little girl.." his smile was sympathetic and soft, yet he didn't loosen his grip.

Elena waited for him to let go, but he didn't.

It felt like an eternity had passed. She felt her ears begin to ring and her vision became spotty and blurry. Everything was in slow motion now…

Right before she could pass out, he let go and pressed his icy hands against her abdomen and forehead, watching her come back to life. He remembered hearing somewhere about how nurses at blood drives would put ice packs on the people who were close to fainting.

Guess having icy hands has its perks after all…

Elena finally blinked slowly. Her eyes were dazed and glossy as she searched his face weakly. His face was almost emotionless. But there was something there, and Elena couldn't quite tell if it was a look of concern or curiosity. But it was something.

Carefully withdrawing his hand from her forehead, but leaving his other hand on her abdomen, Damon caressed her neck softly with his thumb and paused over her vein. That weak pulse was becoming stronger, signifying life, and for a moment Damon had the urge to repeat the whole process again. Having her bound before a him meant he could control all things.

Even her life.

Damon had left her to rest in bed, still tied the posts of course, while he went to his library with a drink and her cell phone to take care of the important stuff.

He scanned through the tons of messages and missed calls from Elena's aunt and best friend, Caroline. He hadn't even realized that it was already midnight.

Time flies when you're having fun.

He laughed out-loud as he listened to the worried and stern messages from her aunt.

He could really have fun with this, but instead of being too cruel, he made it sound a bit more realistic, and sent a text pretending to Elena to her aunt and Caroline.

'_Hey, I'm reeeally sorry I'm just now texting back, but I couldn't tell you in person. I've been secretly seeing this guy, and over the past few months I've realized how much I love him, so I agreed to visit him in Canada. I just don't see a happy future for me at home. I'm finally happy, so just please try to be happy for me! I will get back in touch some time, but for now I just need a break from everyone. Love you.'_

Okay, maybe not too realistic (at least not for Elena), but it would work and they wouldn't be worried enough to call the cops. They would probably be a bit pissed, too, so that was a good thing.

He took out the phone battery and crushed it into bits before disposing it in the trash.

Damon couldn't help but think; it's really a shame that such a beautiful girl will never see the light of day again. What an injustice for the others who were fortunate enough to even be her life.

No one would ever see _his_ perfect, little pet again.

Damon returned to his room, where Elena had fallen asleep, restrained to the bed, with mascara smeared down her cheeks from crying. Her hands were purple from the tight rope, yet she looked to be at peace and comfortable when she was unconscious.

She looked so beautiful and perfect. He wondered how beautiful she would look dead.

But he couldn't ever kill her. He would miss her glowing, warm skin and sweet smell of innocence and blood too much. She was his pet.

He carefully slid down her soft short-shorts, revealing a lacy pink thong. He smirked.

"Such an angel in disguise." he whispered, leaning down to inhale her sweet scent.

He glanced up to check if she had opened her eyes, then returned his gaze downwards and slowly slid down her thong. His mouth watered and his pupils dilated as he was finally looking at her most private part. She was smooth like porcelain and, to his complete surprise, wet and ready.

His fangs threatened to break through his gums, and it took a lot of control to not destroy her little pussy right then and there.

"Oh, you naughty little angel. I can't wait to hear you scream for your Master.."

He stroked his finger along her dripping slit, lubricating it with her juices before he slowly poked through her entrance.

"Fuck.." he murmured as her tiny pussy hole closed tightly around his finger. She was unbelievably tight.

He paused as she squirmed slightly in her sleep, but her breathing remained even.

He pushed in all the way, then slowly wiggled his finger around, revelling in the feel of her squeezing around his finger.

"Not much longer and this will be my cock, fucking the shit out of you, till you're so raw you can't walk for a week, my little pet. I promise."

After another moment of simply memorizing every curve with his finger, he paused, realizing her hymen was gone.

She wasn't a virgin.

_His_ pet wasn't the innocent little angel he had pegged her out to be after all.

"Fucking slut!" he yelled, pulling his finger out to plunge in four at once.

Elena immediately woke up with a yelp as she felt him roughly pumping his fingers in and out with such a force that her head was hitting the headboard.

"Damon! P-please - stop!" she yelled as he curled his fingers inside of her. It felt like he was scraping her inside and the burning was unbearable.

"What did you fucking call me?" Without thinking, he quickly untied her wrists and ankles and flipped her over on her stomach. "On your fucking hands and knees, Elena. Right. _Now_."

His voice was spine-chilling and cold, and for the first time Elena didn't hesitate, knowing the consequences would be even worse.

Her wrists and ankles were numb from the loss of circulation for such a long period of time, and the rush of blood that returned to them was so painful that it felt like fire. She had never been in so much pain at once and held back a whimper as she got into position.

"I was simply treating you like the slut you are, pet. You obviously enjoy being fucked, so how dare you even complain. Sluts don't get to make noise, so if I hear even the slightest sound come out of that pretty mouth I will tie you up in my dark basement and keep you gagged for a week." he paused, letting her absorb in exactly what he was promising. "In fact, I might just do that anyways. You don't seem to be enjoying my company as much as I am enjoying yours, so alone time might do you some good, hmm?" He pressed on her lower back, making her lean onto her elbows while keeping her ass in the air.

"I'm so sorry.. I'll be good, Master.." she whispered, her heart rate going wild again. Being with Damon was a nightmare, but being alone in a cold basement with no food, no bathroom, and no light would be hell. She would rather be dead.

She hated this; he was fucking with not only her body, but her mentally as well. There was no escape from this prison.

He pulled back his hand and slapped her ass five times, ending with a slap on her thigh. "I said no sounds! It's obviously going to take a lot of pain to actually _beat_ the rules into that fucking brain of yours, huh!" He rubbed her hot pink cheeks, but not in a soothing matter. Her heat was like energy radiating off of her body and into his. He would never get enough of this.

Elena's lips were quivering, holding back the sobs. She had never practiced so much self-restraint.

"I have definitely been far too lenient with you, Elena. I was going to make this easier on you by keeping you tied up, so that you _couldn't _fuck up again, and I wouldn't have to punish you even more. But now I've changed my mind." She heard the metal cling of his belt coming off again, and she closed her eyes, bracing herself. "Let's see just how much of a _good girl_ you can be, Elena."

She wanted to tell him how much she hated him, and what a disgusting monster he was. She could never love such an abusive asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so happy you are enjoying this story so far! I tried to make author's notes on here, but they're not showing up (at least when I am viewing it), so I'll just start writing my notes in word document with each chapter. :)**

**This is pretty short and I apologize for the delay (had some problems this week with personal things, but all is better now)! Next chapter will be longer, promise!**

**Your reviews are the only thing that motivate me to keep on going, so please keep it up! You guys are my guilty pleasure! ;)**

**Just fyi, I am a full-time college student, and it's safe to say my life is really hectic right now, so you can expect a few errors here and there (due to the fact I write my stories after midnight… it's my only free time)! Pleeeease give me your ideas and what you would like to see happen in this story! It would help tremendously - and I write to please YOU! :) Keep in 3rd person or switch to some Damon/Elena POV?**

**Dark themes and dark Damon! **

**I DO NOT OWN VPD. :)**

**As always, review and share your thoughts! xx**

Going from being treated like a porcelain doll by her last ex, Stefan, to being whipped, strangled, and beaten on both the outside _and_ inside was not an easy transition.. especially when it happened overnight. Literally.

Just the thought of Stefan knowing what was happening to Elena was heart-breaking. He would probably be more hurt than Elena. He was such a good, loving boyfriend.

She couldn't believe she had dumped him because he was too nice. _Too gentle_.

Little did she know...

The belt interrupted Elena's thoughts as it slapped against her behind at an inhuman pace. She couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone breathe. She gripped onto the sheets for her life, trying so hard to not move a muscle.

She refused to suffer the consequences of messing up again.

"Fuck! You have no idea how sexy you look when I whip that cute little ass raw!" Damon's voice was borderline psychopathic, and his hits became even harder.

Tears were streaming down Elena's cheeks and she bit her lip hard, begging her body to not betray her again.

"Don't you love being beaten by your Master, little girl?" Damon spoke through gritted teeth as if he was restraining himself from going even harder.

Elena whimpered, and that was it. She could no longer hold back the sobs and air her lungs so desperately needed.

The belt was tossed to the floor and replaced by Damon's unforgiving hands. He grabbed each cheek roughly and threw her to the floor like a lifeless rag doll.

Elena remained still and unmoving except for the little ragged breaths she took with each sob.

Damon crossed his arms and stared down at her with a small grin mixed with disappointment on his perfect face.

He slowly kneeled down at eye level with her, and stared just inches from her face until she finally met his eyes.

"You _will_ obey me, Elena."

Elena's lip quivered, and she bit it, watching him with untrusting and intense eyes.

Damon leaned in even closer, allowing his lips to brush against her ear, and whispered, "_And I'm going to break you over and over until you do_…"

Damon could feel his control slipping away more and more with each second.

'Why does she do this to me?! Stop letting a fucking worthless human fuck with your emotions! You _don't _have emotions, Damon!' Damon mentally scolded himself as he restrained himself from both killing her and holding her tenderly to comfort her breaking body.

Elena's eyes were glossy and rimmed with pink from crying so much, but now there were no more tears left to fall.

It hasn't even been a full 24 hours and she has already transformed from glowing and smiling all the time, to weak and slightly zombie-like. Just the thought that Damon was the cause of this change made him feel proud and possessive, yet slightly guilty, too. He pushed the guilt aside easily though, picked her trembling body up, and tossed her over his shoulder, getting a surprised shriek out of her.

Elena began to panic again, "W-what are you doing? Where are you taking me… I didn't mess up, I was good!" Then the struggling began, and Damon sighed while quickly going down the stairs.

"Put me down, Damon! Stop overreacting! JUST STOP ALL OF THIS! God, I HATE you!" she had been holding her anger in for too long. She was pounding on his back and kicking with every bit of strength she had!

Damon sped up and managed to get her to the basement in a mere three seconds and threw her down on the cement floor, laughing as she half screamed/half whimpered at the bruising contact. He was standing over her and kicked her in her side hard when she tried to stand up.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, princess?"

She couldn't even sob. It hurt too much. Her fingers felt up her sides softly, and winced when she brushed over her ribs.

Damon smirked and raised a brow.

"Aw. Did I hurt you? Poor baby.." his voice was sugary-sweet and seductive.

After a moment of "waiting for a response," even though he knew he wouldn't get one, he softened his voice even more, "Come here and let me fix you."

Elena slowly looked up, and debated on if this was his real nice side or just another act. She decided that either way, Damon gets what he wants, and if he wanted her up, she would be up regardless.

She slowly stood up, taking gaspy breaths as the pain worsened, and walked to him. Her legs were weak and shaking from not using them for so long, and Damon mentally decided she looked like baby Bambi trying to walk for the first time.

Her eyes had wandered around the room, when she realized just how close they were standing to the door.

Hope had returned - just a little - and at this point she would do anything to escape this hell.

"...M-Master..?" It felt odd saying it without him forcing her to.

Damon almost smiled, shocked at her finally obliging and calling him Master, and couldn't help the wide smirk and raised brows. She was realizing she was his.

"What is it you need, my lovely pet?" he almost cooed, and lifted her chin, examining her face for sincerity. She was staring at him with a look of desperation and... _trust_.

"I'm so thirsty…"

As am I, he wanted to say, licking his lips.

'_Soon I will own you completely, love. Body, mind, and soul…' _

Elena's skin was pale and her lips were becoming slightly dry. She had all of the signs of dehydration - and for good reason, considering Damon had forgotten to feed her or give her fluids since he has taken her.

'_Fuck, I forgot all about her little human needs…'_

"Mm, of course. I'll come back with plenty of water… you're going to need it for what I have in store for your exhausted little body later." Speaking of exhaustion, she looked very tired. Too bad sleep was just not going to be in her future anytime soon. It was like having a brand new toy on Christmas day; she is so new and fun and Damon couldn't put her away!

He grinned, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips, and her body tensed up, unable to move.

Damon took this as an advantage and pulled back slightly to see her frozen and calm, and kissed her again, but this time deepening it. She remained still with no reaction, and this pissed him off.

Without stopping the kiss, he slid a hand up the back of her neck and into her hair and pulled roughly, as his other hand slid up her side and dug his fingers into her bruises. She whimpered and finally responded with the kiss, almost robotically.

After a minute or two, Damon pulled back with reluctance and a cocky grin, and whispered in her ear, "We will continue where we left off when I'm back…" he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, parting it gently. Elena's eyes were tired and her lashes were fluttering open and shut softly as she tried to keep them open. He then left the basement, shutting the door but not locking it.

There were a zillion thoughts coursing through Elena at once! The first ones being; _1. When do I start running? 2. I need some fucking clothes before I go running for help. 3. Why was that kiss so…amazing?_

Fifteen seconds had passed, and she knew it was now or never. She took a few deep breaths, and without thinking twice, ran up the steps and out the door faster than she had ever ran in her life.

**I know this is one of those annoying cliff-hangers, but I'm feeling that I kind of have this story set up a little better now, and everything will start coming together much smoother! :) Dark Damon and lemons to come in chapter 4 (and probably every other chapter to follow haha).**

**Keep the reviews coming! What do you think is gonna happen in chapter 4? Is Damon going to be super pissed she tried to run...AGAAAAIN?! ;)**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two updates in one day - you KNOW I love you, right? I promised dark lemons in this chapter, but I was wrong. This was a necessary building block to the rest of the story, and I decided to get it done today - thanks to your very motivating comments that push me to update much more quickly than I ever would without you guys! Your advice is soooo helpful and I already took some ideas from a loyal reviewer. Thank you :)**

**Next chapter will be very exciting and, of course, darrrrrrk Damon will be in full effect. **

**I can't decide if Damon should make Elena keep going to school and force her to keep her life a secret… I guess he would make her go as a challenge, to make things even harder on her by hiding her fatigue, bruises, deal with Stefan, etc., or to just keep her away from everyone and everything completely. Thoughts? **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES IN ANY WAY/SHAPE/FORM.**

**Review and give me your ideas! :) xx**

_Adrenaline... Fear... Exhilaration... Strength... Courage…_

Power.

All of those emotions mixed into one as Elena made it out of the front door and sprinted through the woods. She didn't expect to make it this far, nor did she expect to make it out of there _alive_! But Damon was no where to be found, and every time she looked over her shoulder, there were no creepy blurs or weird vibes following her.

Was she really free? _Did he give up that easily_?

Elena laughed breathlessly, finally stopping for a break by the moonlit little gravel road. He wasn't all big, bad, and witty like the cocky bastard thought he was.

She had been quick enough to grab Damon's leather jacket by the front door before escaping, and she hugged it around her naked and bruised body tightly as the chilly breeze picked up. Elena didn't even realize she was sniffing the jacket. The smell of musk and vanilla comforted her; It smelled like _Him_.

She made her way up the road that led to civilization and freedom. The gravel didn't even hurt her bare feet like it should have; she had experienced real pain now. This was nothing.

When she felt far enough away from Damon's house, she stopped on top of the hill, overlooking the city. Once she made it there, she would know her way back home in a heartbeat.

She dug her toes into the gravel, revelling in the feel of sharp rocks and bits of glass that had never been picked up, and her smile widened. Her feet were slightly bleeding now for sure, and her eyes watered but her smile remained plastered and wide.

She felt strong. She never felt so powerful before.

Once she made it back to the city, it was around 2 or 3 am. There was no one around, but she began to get that weird vibe that someone was watching her, so she picked up her pace even more. She was paranoid about being seen wearing just a jacket and walking around barefoot, but at the least the jacket looked like she could be wearing her typical short-shorts underneath. She was also thankful for the darkness outside hiding her bruised up legs in case someone she knew saw her.

It had been a long walk, but she wasn't about to complain! Walking up the porch steps of her house was the greatest feeling of all, and she nearly broke down into tears. She used the spare key hidden in her aunt's garden gnome, and quietly let herself inside. Everyone was asleep, and everything seemed normal.

She quickly made it to her room and into the bathroom where she took a long, warm shower, cleansing herself of any bad memory and trace of Damon, and was sure to scrub every inch of her skin until she was red all over.

She brushed her teeth five times in a row and changed into her favorite soft, white gown, then snuck back downstairs and indulged in a ton of water and gatorade. She had been so dehydrated and hungry, but she couldn't even think of eating as her eyes could barely stay open.

Elena couldn't help but smile when her body hit her soft mattress, and for a minute, everything seemed so normal again. It was as if it had all been but a bad nightmare, and with that thought in mind, she easily fell to sleep.

_**Elena's POV**_

The sun was peaking through the sheer, dark brown curtains, making the room shimmer and glow. I slowly opened my eyes, and was welcomed with my familiar, cozy atmosphere, and grinned as I realized this was real life. I really _am _home. Maybe it really had been just a bad nightmare.

Nearly hopping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom, I winced at the unmistakable ache all over my body, and winced as I looked into my full-body length mirror. And there was the evidence, like a slap to the face, reminding me that it had really happened.

Bruises were scattered from head to toe. _Great. _This will be fun to hide from the cheer team!

After getting ready and dressing in a long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and Uggs, I tried to hide the bruises on my cheek and neck to the best of my makeup's ability, then left before I'd be late for class.

"Elena!" shouted Caroline as she pointed in my direction with the rest of the cheer team. "Oh my God! You're back?!"

Suddenly I felt very tiny and vulnerable again as all eyes flashed in my direction, watching my every freakin move as I walked up the steps of the school. I was only gone one day… gosh, maybe my aunt actually did call for a search team. All I know is this extra attention is not helping me right now!

I forced a smile and made my way to her. Everyone was staring at me as if I had turned into an alien.

"Hey, Caroline. What's up?" I smiled slightly, crossing my arms over my chest. _Please stop looking at me like that, guys…_

"_What's up?!_" she laughed sarcastically and grabbed onto my shoulders, her face going to all seriousness. "Elena, your aunt told me what you did… you seriously left for a freakin _guy_, who you didn't even _tell me about _- just up and _left your team_ who desperately _needs you_ right now, and you come back all casually asking _me _what's up?!" Caroline was pissed, and I was beyond confused. I'm sure I was the one looking at her like she was the alien now!

What the fuck was she talking about? Did they seriously have no idea I was _kidnapped against my fucking will_?

"Caroline… what the he-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Elena." she sighed and let go of me as the first warning bell rang. "I'm just sad you kept that a secret from_ me_ of all people. We were all so worried about you." I blinked a few times, still trying to process it all. I'm not even back for five minutes and there is already drama going on. Go figure.

Caroline picked up her bag. "I better see you at practice." She walked off with the team, shooting me an apologetic smile, and left.

And here I go being told what to do again…

I walked to my locker, grinning slightly solely at the fact that I was back at school and safe. Opening my locker, I was greeted with a small, neatly written note taped inside that said:

_See you soon, pet…_

I screamed and slammed my locker shut.

Everyone looked in my direction as I breathed heavily, staring at my locker in disbelief.

"Elena? Hey, are you okay?" a gentle and familiar voice came from behind me, and I turned around to see Stefan who was staring back with concern. My horrified expression slowly changed into a small smile, and I did the only thing I really wanted to do. I hugged him.

It had been a month since I broke up with him, and we rarely even talked to each other, let alone make awkward eye contact in the hall.

"Stefan…" I mumbled into his chest, and I grinned as I felt him chuckle probably weirded out by my reaction. "Sorry… I'm fine. I've just had a pretty, um, crazy past couple of days… Gosh, I've missed you so much!" Tears were forming in my eyes.

_No, not again! Just when you have finally gotten stronger. You can't cry. You won't._

"Well, now I know you're not okay." Stefan laughed softly, but no trace of humor was in his voice. "I've really missed you, too, Elena. Really…" he pulled back softly, and lifted my chin. The feeling of someone lifting my chin reminded me of Damon, but I wasn't greeted with those captivating, icy blue eyes, but the soft green ones that seemed dull in comparison.

Right now all I needed was comfort. And touch. I needed someone to be there to make me feel protected.

"So… sorry about that little freak out. I'm fine, though, honestly… I've also been meaning to text you, but I don't have my phone…" then I realized Damon had taken my phone, and had likely broken it.

Which also explains why Caroline confronted me with the weird idea I had left to live with some guy…

That bastard.

I sighed. "I'll be getting a new one soon. So, anyways, if you would like, would you wanna -"

"Elena," Stefan interrupted me. "I'd love to hang out tonight. My house at 8?"

I grinned.

"Yes."

I was tired of being told what to do, and skipping cheerleading practice gave me a sense of being in control since Caroline told me I better be there. I didn't know how to hide all of the bruises on my legs right now, anyways. After school, I didn't dare go back to my locker, and went straight home. It was odd that no one was home again, but I shrugged it off and got ready for my _date _with Stefan tonight.

I dressed casual in skinny jeans and another long sleeve shirt, and showed up at 8. It was a typical night of talking and snuggling on his couch, and even exchanging a few kisses.

Before I went to leave around 11, he stopped me at my car, and pulled me in for a real kiss. A passionate but respectful kiss, just like how he used to kiss me when we were dating. It wasn't in the least bit wild or dangerous, and I was just as much in control of it as he was. His hands were on my hips, and as he gently rubbed one up by side, I winced and jumped back.

Fuck - I think I really did have a broken rib! It even hurt to laugh or take deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, did I hur-"

"No!" I snapped quickly. "No, no, I'm fine. I just… I have to go." I began to panic. Every little thing I did had a fuckin reminder of Damon! I got in my car quickly, and looked up at Stefan as he watched with worry and sadness.

I sighed, and put down the window. "Stefan, I'm sorry. I would love to continue where we left off soon. Tomorrow?" I bit my lip as I smiled, giving him my best happy expression. I couldn't let him feel like he did something wrong, because he didn't. I was the fucked up one here, not him.

He nodded. "Of course… I'm really sorry, though. Let me know if you wanna… talk… about anything. Okay?"

I nodded as well, and blew a kiss before driving off.

Leave it to Damon to ruin everything! Here or not!

It was a quick drive home, and Damon was the only thought in my mind. I couldn't get his smirk or his eyes out of my head. His features were haunting me, and now I couldn't even escape my own mind.

I hate this eerie feeling…

I made it to my room again, and quickly got ready for bed after a shower and brushing my teeth.

I would have to wait to see my aunt and uncle and brother tomorrow. I was still so exhausted and needing to escape from reality.

After crawling into bed under the safety of my covers, something felt off. Too eerily calm and quiet.

I peaked open my eyes and looked around the room. Darkness. Total darkness consumed every corner, and I didn't like it…

Was I really letting myself become afraid of the dark again?!

I turned over and faced the wall, and forced myself to stop overreacting and to only focus on my breathing.

Just as I could feel myself begin to drift off, I felt something cold and smooth slide up my neck.

My mouth parted just as the hand tightened around my neck, blocking my airflow.

"I missed you." the sexy and dark voice whispered in my ear, and my heart set off, pounding away in my chest.

_This was happening again, and I knew that this time there would be no escape. He had this all planned out. He was the one to let me go, and he had a good reason for it..._

_All good dreams have to come to end._

x

"Try to run, Elena. I dare you…" Damon's lips curved into a smile against Elena's ear, and she could feel his hard erection pressed into her lower back. "Only, I'd have to make your aunt, uncle, and poor, poor brother suffer the consequences."

He smirked as Elena stiffened and her heart began to race even more.

"Funny how you haven't gone searching for them. Avoiding them, were you? Afraid they'd see these… _my_ beautiful, beautiful bruises…" his hand trailed down her body, allowing her a few seconds to catch her breath. Elena stayed silent as she focused on the wall again. He brought her fucking family into this, and she wouldn't dare fuck it up for them. They didn't deserve this.

"I couldn't help but notice…" Damon continued, sliding his hand up her gown, caressing her silky skin delicately. "Your reaction earlier." his hand paused on top of her sore ribs. "Your reaction when you let Stefan fucking kiss you." With that, his fingers angrily dug into her ribs, digging between the bones, anything to get a reaction out of her. She opened her mouth, silently gasping, a tiny squeak of pain escaping, and her body jerked slightly.

After a minute of torture, he let go and was standing up, holding his leather jacket she had stolen from him. "Get up." his voice was stern and monotone.

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. She might as well get any hopes out of her head now.

She stood up, emotionless.

"Promise me…" she dared to talk without permission. "Just promise me, they're okay. That they'll be okay…" her voice was soft and pleading. She stared into his eyes that glowed in the dark room.

He took a moment to respond, and she thought he would punish her for talking without permission, but he didn't. Yet.

"Yes." was his only response. She didn't push it any further, and nodded.

"Strip."

He wasn't in a playful mood, and the impatience was obvious in his voice. She obliged, and stepped out of her gown and underwear. The fact that her family's safety was in her hands was the only thing making her surrender so easily.

He held out the jacket even further, and she knew what he wanted. She stepped into it.

He took her hand and walked her to the window. "Say goodbye to your old life forever, princess." his voice was a promising whisper. She didn't know if he wanted her to do so outloud, or mentally, but she whispered her goodbye outloud anyways, and a single tear fell.

He took her hand and led her to his sexy, midnight-black car, and she got in.

It was time for her new life to begin, and she was beginning to accept her fate. There would be no escaping this anymore. And now it was time for her real punishment to begin.

**You know the drill! Review. :) What do you think Damon is going to do next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :) Glad to see most of you guys are still enjoying this story! I want to make sure it is crystal clear that this is a ******VERY DARK****** fanfic. It contains extremely dark themes and is not, by any means, fluffy! This means that it may cross boundaries that you are not comfortable with, and Damon is not exactly the perfect gentleman… at all. He is abusive, he is an asshole, and at times you will HATE him, but at others you may just love him. There is abuse and non-consensual play, as well as lots of pain, sadness, and hurt. BUT, it is going to evolve into something bigger. Believe it or not, there is an actual story behind this, and Damon is going to be a changing character over time. He will not necessarily change dramatically - I've still to decide on what I want the outcome to be - but he will change, and so will Elena. I respect all of your reviews, but I need to make it clear that this story is not for the faint of heart, and it is not all rainbows and ponies and cupcakes! :D This is not your typical fanfic. You have been warned. **

***I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES IN ANY WAY/SHAPE/FORM.* ;(**

**Don't forget to review and give me your ideas/what you would like to see happen! I DO take your advice. :)**

**xx**

The ride to Damon's house was silent. Elena was hugging her knees while looking out the window, sometimes sneaking an occasional glance at Damon. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and his skin was extra abnormally pale tonight. He looked very unnatural… inhuman.

As they pulled into the driveway, Elena opened her door to get out, but Damon was at her side in an instant, helping her out and guiding her to the front door with his hand on her lower back.

Elena rolled her eyes, thankful he couldn't see her face (so she thought).

"I know, I know. _I'm just so mean and cruel_. I won't even let you walk by _yourself_!" he gasped dramatically, his voice was laced was sarcasm. He opened the door and shoved her inside, shaking his head and crossing his arms as she kept herself from stumbling to the floor.

"You know, you are the most disrespectful and stupid little girl I have ever met." his eyes were wide and scary, and he spoke with such animation and hatred. Elena bit her lip and hugged his jacket tighter. He was pissed. She knew he would be.

"Why do I even bother being nice to you at all? You have proven - _multiple times_ - that you are not and never will be worthy of my trust! You're lucky I don't invite all of my friends over and let them have their nasty way with you… I can assure you, they _would not_ be as gentle as me." He paused, staring with his vivid eyes as Elena remained silent and tried not to physically shake in fear. She wasn't trying to run, and she wasn't interrupting him.

She was learning.

He barely sighed and reached out to stroke her cheek. His thumb was soft and gentle as he caressed over her cheekbone. He looked down at her with a sympathetic small smile. "You're lucky I'm too possessive to share you. I will never let anyone else touch you ever again, Elena. You are mine for all eternity." he slid his hand into the back of her head, into her hair, and tilted her head back slightly as he slowly pressed his lips against hers. "Say you're mine…" he murmured before giving her a quick and soft kiss.

Elena knew there was no point in fighting back right now. If she could just be good and make him happy, maybe she would earn his trust… if she could just earn a little trust, she could find a way to run away again. This time for good. She had to stay positive; positivity was the only thing keeping her half-sane.

"I'm yours." there was no emotional in her voice. It was almost robotic and zombie-like, as if she had been programmed to meet his needs.

He smirked. It would do for now.

"Yes, you _are_." his kiss turned heated quickly. He had soon picked her up into his arms as his fingers began digging into her ass. He pushed her against the wall and pried her arms off from around his neck, slamming them into the wall above her head and pinned them with one hand. His free hand quickly found way to her wet entrance, and he used the tip of two fingertips to swirl around her juices as he teased her entrance and clit. Elena's breathing was becoming labored as she bit back a moan.

_No, don't give in. This is just a feeling. It is wrong, so wrong…_

Elena's skin was heating up as her body began writhing desperately for more.

Damon laughed.

"Someone is having a bit too much fun. I can't tell if it's me or you…"

His cocky grin pissed her off. She hated herself for even allowing him to think she was enjoying him touching her.

"Beg me and say pretty please. I can make you feel out of this world, just tell me what I want to hear." His fingers were spreading her lips as far as they would go, and she shivered as the brisk air hit her overheated and needy pussy.

Fuck him! The selfish bastard always gets what he wants, and Elena was only feeding his cocky ego. She hated this, but her body needing to feel something good for once. _Something other than pain_…

"Please…" she whispered "Just, please Damon…" the cool air hit her quickly in a whoosh as he withdrew his hand from her wrists, and brought it down to slap her exposed clit harshly, all while keeping her spread out as far as possible with his other hand. Her only support was her back against the wall and her legs wrapped around Damon's waist.

She screamed violently as he slapped her again and again and again. He kept slapping until all she could feel was heat and an unpleasant sting below.

"Another slip like that and your sweet little aunt gets to pay the price."

Elena was gripping onto his shirt and clenching her fists as the tears fell.

"No! Please! It won't happen again - I'll be good, I promise! W-what did I do…?" she had no clue what she had done to mess up this time. Damon didn't play fair, he never warned her of the rules.

"All it took was one night, hmm? One night with Stefan and suddenly you forget who your Master is. Oh, pet, we are going to make damn sure you don't forget who you belong to _ever_ again… Let's get on with the punishment early tonight, shall we?" He peeled her from the wall and carried her into the kitchen. The feeling of his cold torso through his shirt was soothing against her burning vagina, and Elena had to hold back a moan of content. She unintentionally rubbed her aching pussy against his stomach, desperate for any type of relief.

Damon slapped her ass. _Hard._

"No. No more fun for you. Bad girls need to be punished." he laid her on the kitchen counter, and Elena whimpered quietly. Her mind was becoming less foggy with lust as she realized he had laid her on top of the electric stove.

Damon smirked at her realization and threw off his shirt.

"Stay still and this will be over much, much quicker." He wrapped his black shirt around her face, lifting her head to tie it in a secure knot behind her head. This was psychological torture for someone who had been kidnapped and was now lying on a stove against their will.

"Master…" she whispered unsurely. She needed reassurance. She couldn't get in enough air through the tiny holes of material, and her anxiety was definitely starting to kick in.

He took her wrists and tied them together, as well as her ankles.

"Now, I'm going to turn you over, pet. If you make a sound I will gag you… I know how much you just _love_ having things in your mouth, isn't that right my pretty little slut?"

Elena wanted to literally gag. She hated being called a slut, and nothing pissed her off more.

Damon had carefully rolled her over. Her wrists were hanging off of the stove onto the cabinet, and there was nothing for her hands to grab onto. She was now taking deeper breaths, trying to calm down.

_She could still breathe. This was just new. She would be okay. _

She was desperately trying to mentally calm herself.

The only sound was Damon digging through a drawer, and metal clinging around.

Once he found what he was looking for, there was silence, and Elena waited patiently.

He touched her lower back gently, and she jumped.

He laughed.

"Why so tense, princess?" He smoothed his hand up her back, massaging her sides and behind her neck. "See? Nothing to be afraid of. Just relax…" his voice and touch were soft and soothing, but the need to feed off of her fear was inevitable, and, of course, he must always feed that need.

"Take a nice deep breath in, Elena." His voice was slow and serious. Was he really trying to soothe her?

She obeyed and slowly inhaled in. She held it, waiting for him to tell her to exhale.

He leaned in behind her, barely pressing his lips to the shell of her ear.

He finally whispered, "Release..."

Just as she let out her breath, the tip of something sharp pressed onto her lower back, and she tensed up again. He drew the sharp point slowly up her spine, torturously slow. He took his time, indulging in the sound of her heartbeat speeding up as the sharp edge traced the ridges of her spinal discs until he finally reached the back of her neck.

It was a knife...

She hadn't screamed or paniced, and Damon couldn't help but smirk as he traced the knife back down her spine, this time pressing hard enough to leave a raised line. Not enough pressure to draw blood (yet), but enough to leave a mark. He groaned.

"You should see how fucking sexy you look as I leave my mark on you."

Damon lowered his head to her back and unconsciously trailed his nose down the long scratch as he inhaled the scent of her hot blood rising closer and closer to the surface. She was way too close to bleeding.

Elena was wet, and it only made her blood smell that much more delicious. There was no way Damon couldn't hold onto his self-control for very much longer. His face was hardening and his veins were on the verge of making their presence known. Damon closed his eyes and held his breath, forcing himself to calm down. He wanted to savor her and take his sweet time.

Being more cautious than usual, he slipped the knife between her thighs and traced it slowly between her pussy lips, up between her cheeks, then finally pulled out the knife to admire the glistening juices that covered it.

Elena wasn't breathing.

He slapped her ass without warning, causing her to gasp and finally catch her breath again. Damon was beginning to realize that keeping his own little human also meant taking care of her. He was her lifeline in all aspects.

"Mmm…. Elena. I do believe you are a _very _naughty girl." His voice was pure sex.

He brought the knife to his lips and licked it slowly, letting out a low moan of satisfaction. She tasted fucking divine, and he had to have more!

He flipped her over onto her back roughly as his patience was almost completely gone, and untied her ankles.

Elena sighed in relief as the uncomfortable pressure disappeared, then the burning that came along with the blood rushing into her feet took over.

Damon pulled his shirt off from around her head, gracing her with much-needed oxygen.

She was hoping this meant he was almost finished with her, but little did she know that he was no where near done.

Damon slapped her cheek, then slapped it again when her her had mouth peaked open to say something. Or cry. She cried a lot.

"Look at me." His voice was not sympathetic or caring at all. She blinked a few times to gain focus and stared up at him with her glossy eyes.

In that moment, Damon solemnly swore to himself that he would absolutely never let her go again. She was too perfect; everything he had ever wanted, and now she was bound before him, on _his_ cabinet, looking up at him - her _Master_ - and was literally _his to keep forever._ How did he get so lucky?

"Now, we are going to play a little game. It's quite simple; all you have to do is not fuck up - _like you normally do_. For each little mess up of yours, I will administer a shot of this tranquilizer," he grabbed a syringe full of a blue liquid and waved it in front of Elena's face with a smirk. "And then I will have my evil, wicked way with you - as I normally do as well. However, having you unconscious and at my mercy is just too fucking hot to pass up, princess…. Plus, just _imagine_ the places you could wake up at! It's an endless, sexy as fuck fantasy." He was clearly way too happy about this, which meant the game was definitely unfair and her chances of not fucking up were probably slim to none.

"Master…" Elena dared to speak, but kept her voice soft. She was scared out of her fucking mind. He didn't give a shit how he treated her body when she was awake, she couldn't even imagine how he would treat her body while she was knocked out!

"Hmm. Let's go classic here. Three strikes and you're out. Sound fair?"

He laughed at her helpless expression.

"Of course you agree with your Master. Now. Let's go over the rules and play."

**Definitely not how I wanted to end this chapter, but with three tests to study for and an unbelievable amount of homework, I must get to work and put priorities first! ;( I do have an idea for the next chapter though, and I am so excited to write it!**

**Please review, incorporate ideas, and remember I love you! ;)**

**What is Damon's game going to be about? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo. :)**

**Here is your delayed chapter 6! I guess I will never be able to express this enough, but this is *****NOT***** for the faint of heart. This is an evil, cruel, DARK Damon. He has no heart - right now - but that will change. If you want fluff and vanilla, leave now.**

**I do not own TVD.**

**Shoutout to Hime-x-x for always leaving great reviews and keeping me motivated! :)**

**Reviews really are the only thing that motivate me/keep this story alive! :) Your ideas help, too!**

**xx**

"Open your mouth."

She was reluctant, but knew better than to not obey while she was tied up and completely at his mercy. Her mouth opened into a small, relaxed "o".

Damon wouldn't have that.

"More." He used the tip of the knife to emphasize "more" by tapping the inside of her mouth with it.

She opened it like she would at the dentist, as wide as her aching jaw would go.

"Much better." Damon smirked that signature sinful smirk of his, then slipped a gag much too big for her into her mouth.

She let out a moan of discomfort. Her jaw was already hurting like hell, so how would she be able to handle this for God knows how long?

Damon gave her a fake sympathetic pout. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" He stroked a hand through her long and now very messy locks, smoothing her hair out of her face, then crouched down to eye-level with her.

"Now, as for those rules." His eyes were alight with pure joy. "They're very, very simple."

Elena could feel the nervous butterflies building up in her stomach. She couldn't even look away from those fucking blue eyes like she so badly wanted to. They searched her, looked into her soul, and she had never felt more vulnerable. There were no more secrets.

Damon ran a hand up her exposed stomach, to her breasts, giving each a squeeze before continuing his strokes up to her neck. He wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed just enough to allow her very little air.

"Rule number one. Obey all commands. That means…" he pressed his forehead against hers, squeezing her neck just slightly tighter. "If I say cum, you cum. Immediately. If I say beg, then beg. No hesitation. Got it?" Elena nodded quickly, not wanting to piss him off again. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs and she inwardly cursed herself. How the hell could the simple touch of his hand on her skin, those sultry pale eyes and sexy/demanding voice turn her on?! Because she _knew_ his actual words could not have such an effect on her…

How the fuck was she supposed to cum on demand? Was that even possible? Especially when she would _not_ be enjoying this at all. And he wanted her to beg? With a gag in her mouth? _He would go at any length to humiliate her._

Damon smirked as he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't fret, my love. You can handle it. I know you would _hate_ to disappoint your Master even more, so you will try _extra_" he squeezed her neck super tight, blocking off her airflow again "hard. Am I correct?" He chuckled as she tried to nod against his tight hold.

"Very good, pet… Rule number two. No squirming or moving. I know how much you love to wiggle and squirm your way around, but Master does not approve." he winked and let go of her neck. "Oh, and if you do so much as break this one, you can bet on waking up in a _very_ uncomfortable and immobile position."

Elena could feel her eyes widen in horror as many different scenerios came to mind. She swore to herself she would absolutely not break this one. The monster inside Damon would just have too much fun with that.

"And lastly," Damon sighed, pinching and rubbing her nipples to hard peaks. "And perhaps your favorite one of all… not a sound. Not a squeak, not a moan - unless directed to do so by me." He smirked and leaned down once again to where their noses almost touched. "Understand, princess?" his voice was a sexy and dangerous whisper. Elena's face was laced with fear, and she so desperately needed to sniffle back the tears that threatened to spill. She simply nodded because there was nothing else to do. She would have to save her energy for later, when she could give him a real fight.

His dimply grin was ever-so-cocky, and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Perfect. Gag tight enough?"

Elena just stared at him dumbfoundedly. Was that a real question?

"I'll take that as a no then." He swiftly reached behind her head to tighten it, and her immediate reaction was to jerk her head away.

She didn't think - she just did. Her body responded, not her, and she began to slightly shake as she realized what a huge mistake that was.

Damon simply stared at her in amusement, and slowly let go of her face. "Interesting." he crossed his arms and frowned as if really in deep thought. "I'm just trying to figure you out, Elena. Are you really having that hard of a time catching on? You don't have much of a pain tolerance now, but as time goes on you will develop some… or more than likely you will just do a much better job at hiding your emotions. And I can tell you that day will be soon." He jerked apart her legs, leaving her ankles tied together, and pushed her thighs apart to where they were pressed against the counter on either side of the stove.

Thank God for cheerleading or else this would be a very tiring position very quickly.

He slipped two fingers inside of her without warning, roughly scraped around her inside then withdrew his now glossy-coated fingers and groaned.

"Fuck. Your body betrays those sad eyes of yours, Elena." it was almost a whisper as he slipped his fingers back in, this time adding a third, then finally his fourth finger, plunging in and out roughly and without a bit of mercy, just waiting for her to break and scream.

Elena knew the "game" had already started (without warning of course), and she was already so close to screaming and trying to jerk away. The pain that came along with forcing herself to actually be silent and not move a muscle while practically being fisted was almost as bad as the pain Damon inflicted upon her himself. Her thighs were like magnets being drawn to eachother, and it took all of her strength to keep them apart. Her heart rate and breathing had become erratic, and she was digging her nails into her own wrists, almost drawing blood.

"Spread them further and open your eyes." His tone was a breathy demand, and he drew back his fingers to slap her pussy hard when she didn't comply immediately. She yelped quietly and arched away from his hand involuntarily upon impact.

Damon almosted fucking _growled_, but he actually looked happy about her reaction. He smirked.

"Oh, Elena…" he murmured, and pulled the syringe out of his back pocket.

"No…" Elena murmured into the ball gag. The anxiety was coming. Not only did the fact that he literally pulled a syringe out of his pocket - that didn't look sanitary _at all _- scare her, but the fact that he isn't a doctor and would likely inject it in an unpleasant area terrified her!

"This is a very weak sedative, and I even diluted it a bit to ensure we would have more fun time with you conscious. _Very drowsily_ conscious." he winked and began to eye her body all over, taking his time to find the perfect spot.

"Hmmm. I will definitely have some fun with this." he grinned and began to very slowly trace his fingertips down her body, starting from her chin, down her neck, across her collarbone, over a breast, then paused. His grin widened slightly, and her breath hitched.

He looked into her eyes, taking in her emotions. Why was his gaze always so intense? Elena couldn't look away from those deep eyes, even though she wanted to more than anything.

He rested the tip of the needle onto the outer edge of her nipple and ran a hand through her hair, caressing it softly. Soothingly. Calming her.

"Deep breath in." he warned softly but with just as much authority as always.

She complied immediately this time, taking in a quiet deep breath, fluttering shut her eyes. She didn't want to watch him.

"Keep your eyes open…" he warned again. Reluctantly, she complied again, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were full of misery and sadness, but underneath all of that was something else. Damon couldn't place what it was, but if he wasn't mistaken, he would say something like trust…

His eyes shifted back down to what he was doing, and with a single breath he whispered, "Release" and slipped the needle into her flawless, smooth nipple.

Elena tensed up quickly, and moaned into the ball gag. Her sounds were incoherent and she was half-sobbing as the tears fell freely.

Damon's cold stare softened slightly. He had never heard such a heart-breaking cry, and he had never been so affected by one - except in a positive way by feeding off of other's sadness and pain.

He still took his time injecting the blue liquid into her, and left the needle in her for a good few minutes just so he could take in the marvelous site before him. As much as Elena's cries were beginning to pain him, the enjoyment he got out of injecting her with a needle was far too pleasurable to stop now.

"Another deep breath."

Elena couldn't stop sobbing, and he rolled his eyes.

"Elena." his gentle voice was all but gone now, and the demanding and serious voice was back. "If you don't stop crying I will just leave the fucking needle in you. This isn't that bad. Stop the sobbing and take a deep breath… _NOW_."

Like a flick to a light switch Elena slowed her sobs and forced herself to inhale a painful breath for him. All it took was his scary authoritative side and she was back to her robotic state.

"Good girl." he praised softly, and slowly pulled the needle out. Elena moaned in pain. Why couldn't he be fast and rough like he usually is? The slower he took with the needle, the longer she had to endure the pain.

A small droplet of blood hide risen to the surface where the needle was withdrawn on Elena's nipple, and Damon's pupils began to widen at the delicious smell. He could feel his face tightening and the familiar poke at his gums.

His finger reached for her nipple and slowly smeared the blood around in a sloppy circle around her nipple.

"Fuck… Elena you have no idea what you fucking do to me, pet." He pinched at her nipple to push more blood out before it could scab over, and when he wasn't satisfied with the very small amount that came out, squeezed roughly at her breast, milking it at inhuman speed to force much more blood through the tiny hole.

Elena was biting furiously into the gag, and arching her back upwards, pushing her breast into his hand to lessen the painful pulling and twisting as much as she could.

Within a second his mouth was attached to her breast, sucking away at the dripping blood, and then she felt the sting of two sharp punctures entering her breast and fucking _chewing_ in her wound, widening it.

Elena screamed, struggling for her life as he held her down and fed off of her.

Elena knew for sure this couldn't be real life. This was not real. Sooner or later she would have to wake up. Nightmares never last forever...

**Well, at least it is finally revealed the fact that he is a vampire to Elena in this chapter! Yet again, not how I wanted this to end, but I figured an update of something is better than an even longer wait with nothing at all. ;) College has been a bitch and my free time is extremely limited. I have very little time these days, but I will put in a huge amount of effort to update the next chapter much quicker! The next chapter will be different. I'm probably going to show some soft side of Damon, just to make you whiners happy! ;) But more darkness to come as well.**

**Ideas and comments make me happy - REVIEW FOR A QUICK UPDATE! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your patience! Let's just say, in the past two days I have gotten approximately 6 HOURS OF SLEEP. And I am still running because I have so much homework and studying to do. Sigh. :/**

**In this chapter, Damon shows a bit of a soft side, however it is not exactly how I wanted it to be because I have had to rush through this. I know you guys want an update, so better this than nothing (as I always say), right?! :) This chapter was not thought out at all, but I already have the next one planned out. I am so sorry about being so unorganized here. I just want to please a little bit of everyone because I know some people want to see Elena get a break and a soft side of Damon. Chapter 7 will most-likely be extremely dark though, because Elena will be following through with her new plan and Damon will probably get really pissed off. Haha!**

**REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS, AND IDEAS KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE. GO GO GO! ;)**

**xx**

Darkness and a deafening silence was all Elena could make of where she was at as she slowly opened her tired eyes. She was brutally exhausted despite her sleeping for God knows how long, and sore all over her body.

She sat up carefully and let out a tiny sob of pain. She expected to be whipped or something for making a noise without his permission, but there was nothing.

She stood up cautiously, and was shocked to see she wasn't tied up either.

"D-Damon?" her voice was quiet and unsure. Although she couldn't see much of anything around her, she recognized the smell and feel of the room. It was definitely Damon's basement.

"Damon….. Master….. I'm awake now. You can come get me."

She was almost begging. The eerie, cold feeling of the basement did nothing to help her nerves, and oddly enough she would rather be in the company of Damon than to be alone in the darkness.

Elena sighed. Since when did she become a girl who depended on a guy? Was she seriously begging her captor - her _rapist _- to come sit by her side? All he would do is hurt her more… hurting her was inevitable for him.

She took a deep breath, thought for a minute, then sat back down on the cold cement floor with her back against the wall. She wasn't going to look for the door and a chance to run again. This was her chance to escape, and she wasn't going to fuck that up by running like an idiot from a vampire.

_Vampire._

Her fingers went up to her neck and trailed down to her breasts softly. Scabs lined her skin everywhere her fingers touched. She couldn't imagine what the rest of her body looked like in the mirror. That fucking evil, heartless bastard!

Elena had never in her life wanted to actually murder someone, but Damon changed that little bit of innocence about her. She could feel her heart icing over by just thinking of him. He wanted to play silly games? Elena could do that, too. Revealing the fact that he is a vampire may have seemed like an advantage to Damon, but unfortunately for him he had no clue about how Elena's ex, Stefan, had actually taught her how to defend herself if a vampire were to ever approach her. Stefan once even gave her a necklace that he insisted on her wearing daily for protection. Elena thought it was silly how paranoid he was about vampires. The subject of vampires had always been one of those things people just didn't talk about. People know they exist in their world, and the news would always report the latest vampire attacks, but that was literally it. It's almost like death; everyone knows it's inevitable, and there is nothing that can be done about it. There is no hiding from death, and people like to pretend they're immortal. Same goes with the whole vampire stuff. Elena had always said it would take an encounter with a real vampire to ever "believe" they are real...

Stupid stubbornness. Why couldn't she have just worn the damn vervain necklace?

The sudden click of a lock was followed by light entering the dark room as Damon slowly pushed open the door - he just loves to make things extra creepy. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black nice-fitting slacks. The light of the hallway outlined his body perfectly, causing him to almost glow. He looked outrageously sexy, and absolutely lethal.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He flicked on the lights and made his way towards her. She hadn't even realized just how big the basement really is as she watched him take his time walking to her. "I see you didn't bother looking for a lightswitch. Shocking…" he smirked "but I'm definitely impressed. Someone is putting her big girl pants on."

Elena literally forced herself to not roll her eyes and snap at him - and that took a _LOT_ of willpower!

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm finally learning how to be more brave. Anything to please you, Master." It took even more willpower to hide any trace of sarcasm from her voice.

Damon stopped in front of her. Looking down at her, he stared for a long minute until he finally gave the faintest smirk and the quirk of a brow.

Damon tilted his head slightly. He looked absolutely amused. "Wow… I'm pretty sure that's the longest sentence you have said to me yet... And who said that you being brave pleased me, little pet?" Truth be told, he loved it when she wasn't brave. Nothing turned him on more than her submission towards him. But then again he loved it when she was brave enough to put up a fight as well. Chasing her and feeding off of her fear and adrenaline allowed him to feel like the predator he is.

He kneeled down and sat a silver thermos down in front of her.

Elena eyed the thermos and could feel her mouth salivating. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate. She had never even had much of an appetite, but being deprived of food and liquids for so long gave her a newfound appreciation of them.

"What is this?" she asked while picking up the heavy thermos. She attempted to unscrew the lid and sniff it, but Damon was quick to grab her wrists and stop her.

"Stop wasting time and just drink it." he rolled his eyes.

"But… I wanna know what it-"

"You sure are fucking talkative today, aren't you, pet? _Drink_." his gaze was harsh and completely serious. His eyes seemed to glow as his pupils became the size of pinpricks.

Elena decided not to push her luck. A little patience was all she needed. She was finally on Damon's better side; he wasn't beating her right now and she wasn't about to risk getting tied up again.

She should be grateful he is even feeding her, right?

With unsteady and weak hands, Elena lifted the thermos to her lips and obeyed. She felt the cold and thick liquid slide down her throat effortlessly. It tasted unlike anything she had ever tasted. After the odd and slightly metallic taste in the beginning, it became sweet and rich. It was like a magical syrupy vanilla and cherry potion, and she moaned. Was this what bliss tasted like?

She swore she could feel the silky liquid caressing her veins from the inside as it ignited a warm and fuzzy feeling all over. Any trace of pain in her body was replaced with an amazing and euphoric feeling.

She wanted this feeling to last forever…

Damon's soft chuckle was barely audible to her as her mind was foggy with nothing but euphoria and ecstasy.

After a few minutes Elena's dream world began to drift away as she felt Damon gently take the thermos from her.

_No… Please don't let this feeling end_…

If this was poison Elena would gladly drink it all if it meant indulging in this feeling for all of eternity.

Elena wasn't aware of the pout of her lip until Damon stroked it away with the pad of his thumb and picked her up in his arms. Elena closed her eyes, enjoying her last minutes of this heavenly feeling, and laid her head in the crook of his neck. Tears made their way through her lightly closed lashes, but she wasn't really capable of feeling sad right now. It was just simply wanting more of that delicious, thick liquid that made her feel so weightless and free like she was floating on clouds.

"It was really good, hmm?… I know, I know…" his voice was soft and comforting and becoming more clear through the haze of her mind.

Damon was rubbing her back and neck, sometimes running his fingers up onto her scalp into her messy hair soothingly until he got them upstairs and in his bed.

He got her under the covers with him and into his arms.

"You'll feel much better now, love…"

If Elena wasn't feeling as content as she was now, she probably would have been worried about this nice and affectionate act of his.

She hated how sweet he could be and how caring he was acting. She hated it because it wasn't real. Demons like Damon don't just change like that - not overnight, not _ever_!

But worst of all, she hated how much she actually liked this Damon. It was a total different side of him that she never thought she would see. She couldn't even think about all of the bad things he has done to her when he was like this.

She had almost completely came back to her senses, and even now, being in his arms like this felt different.

It felt perfect.

About thirty minutes of a content silence had passed and Elena began to move her legs just slightly, trying not to wake him up if he was sleeping.

She dared to turn her head to glance up at him, and almost jumped as his icy eyes stared right back at her.

"Uncomfortable?" It was a simple word, but it was enough to hear the cockiness of his question.

Elena nodded slowly. "I just… really need to go to the bathroom." It was true. She couldn't even remember the last time she had peed, and her bladder felt like it would burst any second.

Damon stared into her eyes for a while longer, as if he was performing a fucking mental lie detecting test, then finally pulled her up with him.

"Of course. I easily forget how needy you little humans are." he smirked and guided her to his bathroom and leaned against the door, waiting for her to go inside. "You mortals don't realize how troublesome and time-consuming your bodies really are. Not until you're a vampire, anyways." he winked. "Then it's nothing but time for the good stuff; like fun and games."

Elena just stared at him emotionlessly. She never knew if he was trying to being humorous or if talking like a selfish and hateful ass was just how he _always_ communicated.

She walked into the bathroom and was about to sit on the toilet, but looked up as he just continued to stare down at her with that same stupid smirk of his and his arms crossed like the cocky bastard he is.

"Umm… aren't you going to like… give me some privacy…?" God, why was everything so fucking awkward around him!

Damon grinned. "Well, Elena. I would_ love _to give you some privacy - believe me, I would! But you fucked up any chances of me ever trusting you to be on your own a long time ago. Don't you remember? Or do I need to refresh your memory again.."

Thinking about Elena trying to run away and then spending the night with Stefan was enough to make him pissed off beyond belief, and his face began hardening. Elena immediately regretted even asking him for privacy, she should have known that was the stupidest thing she could ever ask Damon, so she quickly tried to make him happy again and sat on the toilet.

"I'm so sorry, Master. You're right. I don't deserve privacy from you. I was so stupid…"

She tried to hide the embarrassment and shame on her face as she peed and stared down at the floor. She could feel him watching her, but the relief that came with releasing the stress from her poor bladder was much better than the humiliation, and she even found herself smiling.

She gently wiped herself with a wince, expecting a burn from all of the torture she had been through down there, only there was no pain at all.

Damon grinned at her confused expression.

"That magical drink healed you." he stated matter-of-factly. "It was my blood."

A sick feeling in her stomach made her feel nauseous and turn pale at just the thought of her drinking blood.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's vampire blood, Elena. It tastes good and replenished your body with nutrients and shit so don't even complain."

Elena forced herself to just drop the thought completely. What was done is done and at least it _did_ make her feel better.

She went to the sink to wash her hands, then tensed up as Damon was suddenly behind her squeezing her ass.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and began kissing on her exposed neck. "Besides," he murmured into her ear. "You fucking _loved_ drinking my blood…"

Chills exploded down her spine and the butterflies returned to her stomach.

His expert hands stopped their kneading on her ass and snaked around her thighs, gently pulling them apart. She complied and stepped her feet apart to give him access.

Why was she doing this? She told herself only to avoid the abusive and angry Damon.

"Good girl." His hands were rubbing and massaging the gap between her upper thighs, barely brushing against her already-wet pussy. He was taking his time because he knew it was driving her absolutely crazy.

Elena bit her lip as she was quickly becoming hot all over and very needy.

"Elena." Damon was looking forward into the mirror, waiting for her to look up as well. He dipped a finger into her slick walls and withdrew it just as quickly. Elena moaned impatiently.

"Look in the mirror, Elena."

Elena didn't want to. She was ashamed of this. She was allowing the man who had just spent the past two days beating her to touch her in ways she has only ever let Stefan touch her. And without a fight. She was enjoying this, and she hated herself for it.

Damon was on the verge of losing his impatience, but he forced himself to keep calm. He needed Elena to love him just as much as he loved her. She needed to see how perfect they looked together.

Elena's eyes made their way up until she met Damon's in the mirror.

Damon gave her a soft smile and ran a hand up her spine, over her shoulder. He slid her hair away from her neck and face.

"Look at yourself, Elena… What do you see?"

After a few seconds, Elena's eyes broke contact with his and, for the first time since she had been kidnapped for the second time, she got to actually look at herself. There were no bruises or bitemarks like there should have been. Her skin was smooth and glowing. Her hair looked like sex, and Elena couldn't deny that it looked pretty fucking hot.

Damon's chin remained resting on her shoulder. He slid his hands down her arms and over her own, gently trapping them on the counter.

Elena had never seen Damon so clearly before. She could perfectly make out every feature on his face.

His was absolutely breath-taking.

Elena bit her lip, and grinned, trying so hard not to smirk. "I see… a very attractive couple… but I must say it's kinda hard to even focus on me with you by my side." She spoke slowly and carefully. One little slip and he would have her plan all figured out.

Damon didn't look too phased. He just stared back at her in the mirror for a bit, then turned her around to face him and cupped her face firmly.

"Is that so?"

Elena blinked quickly. Her head was spinning from the fast turn, and his eyes screamed danger. She knew if he caught her lying now, she would be as good as dead. She could not fuck this up!

"Mhmm… Oh come on, Damon. Don't act like you don't know you make me - and every other girl - weak in the knees every time you so much as_ look _at us." She smirked. It took a great amount of effort to sound genuine and seductive.

Elena had NO idea how much Damon wanted to whip her ass for not calling him Master. But he knew he had to stay as calm and nice as possible for now. He would always punish her later.

"_Nuh-uh-uh…._" Damon tapped the tip of her nose with each syllable for emphasis. Elena looked confused and adorable. "What did you call me, love?" He kept his voice light and almost playful and raised his brows.

Oh. Of course.

Elena mentally sighed.

"I wasn't thinking… Master."

Damon smiled approvingly and kissed her.

"I forgive you."

Elena smiled.

"Now…" he ran his hands down her body, groping her casually. "Get your cute little ass in bed…"

He was raging hard and so tired of waiting, but Elena's expression said she had other plans right now.

"Well, Master… I would actually like to take a shower first. Is that okay? ….I need to freshen up."

Damon had luckily thought of all of her lady-needs before he took her away, and in the shower was a huge arrangement of shower gels, hair products, razors, and loofahs. He grinned proudly because he knew she would be so surprised.

"I'll be waiting." he winked.

Oh, you're so going to get it little girl.

"And I'll hurry." Elena winked right back.

Poor guy… he didn't even know what he was about to get himself into. Elena giggled.

**Yes, I know. Not my best, but I know many people want an update and some of you wanted Elena to get a break/see some soft Damon! :) Dark Damon will certainly be back, but Elena is has a few tricks up her sleeve for her revenge in the next chapter! She is going all badass, eh? ;)**

**One of my most helpful reviewers asked if Stefan is going to make an appearance. To answer that, yes! I think that will be brilliant, but of course Damon and Elena will be the core focus here.**

**Next chapter will have some more soft Damon, but I will warn you now… it is going to be very similar to chapter 6, but even more so. Yes, I did say darker than chapter 6, so I would not recommend reading it if you're going to get all butthurt over it and cry. I have to balance out the soft and the dark, and this story just so happens to be way more on the dark side. **

**So it will be extremely dark and Damon may piss you off just a bit. ;( But it is all a part of the story, and I think I warn you guys fairly, right?**

**Please do review, suggestions and ideas are ALWAYS used! If they haven't been already, they most-likely will be in the near future. :)**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter had to be done, and it had to be done soon! :) Sunday is always a convenient time for me to just sit down and focus solely on writing for a few hours, so I did this in one setting. I wanted to fit much more into it, but it would have been too rushed, and chapters that are too long can get a bit boring. So I'm trying to level it out.**

**Badass Elena in effect! Next chapter will reveal a darker Damon than ever before! I know I said he would be super dark here, but it wouldn't have fit in yet. Chapter 9 will be verrrrrrrrrry dark. Promise!**

**As always, review and I'll update quicker - your reviews are the ONLY thing to keep this story going, and ideas always help! ;)**

**Thank you all so freakin much for your support. Really. It is amazing and inspiring, and this story wouldn't be here without you guys. I literally took it off of Writer's Coffee Shop because it didn't get the support that I does here. So I'm not kidding when I say you guys are what keep this fanfic alive!**

**I DO NOT OWN TVD. Just my imagination.**

**xx**

The shower was loaded with luxurious soaps, shampoos, conditioners, razors… Hell, he even bought shaving cream! Elena couldn't help but smile big. _Yeah_, he was such a _big, bad_ vampire. She sighed peacefully as the warm water ran down her soft skin. Her body was so incredibly tired, but his blood made it impossible to feel any pain at all. Or how much her body was craving sleep.

Elena ran her soapy hands down her sides, relishing in the feel of the floral-sweet suds as they cleansed away every trace of Damon. Her waist was so tiny and flat from the lack of food from the past few days and her hipbones were protruding. She didn't care though; food would have to wait until after she was done with her revenge torturing of Damon.

While Elena was enjoying her shower, Damon spent this time hooking handcuffs to the bedposts where Elena wouldn't be able to see them. Although Damon always prefers rope bondage over handcuffs, these would allow a much quicker and easy access, therefore he would be able to have her at his mercy when she least expected it. As long as they served their purpose is all that mattered.

He searched through his closet and pulled out a new outfit he had bought for Elena. Silly, oblivious girl didn't even think of asking for clothes before her shower. Not like she would be needing them, but Damon couldn't help but fantasize over her dressing all sexy for him.

She used to put effort in dressing like a fucking _slut_ for Stefan, so why not for him?

Damon clenched his fists at the thought, and quietly snuck into the bathroom where he sat her clothes on the bathroom counter. His own black shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his perfect sculpted chest. It had already been a good 45 minute shower, and Damon's impatience was growing. Steam filled the air and Damon's expert hearing allowed him to hear the vigorous scrubbing of a loofah against her sensitive skin.

"Clean enough, princess?"

Elena turned towards the rush of cool air hitting her skin, and there he was, staring at her with that cockyass smirk, holding open the shower door.

"_Ohmygod!_" Elena shrieked, trying to hide herself by facing the other wall and looking over her shoulder at him. She tried so hard to hide the fear from her eyes.

Damon groaned. If only she knew how effortlessly sexy she was! Everything this girl did screamed sex, and she didn't even realize it.

Elena hated how he just stood there, staring her up and down as if he wanted to literally fucking eat her. But she wasn't about to let him see this disgust. She had a game to dominate here.

"Sorry, Master…" Elena's eyes looked glossy with lust, and she slowly turned away from the wall, uncovering herself again.

She was just full of surprises! Damon almost questioned himself, wondering if he had unconsciously compelled her - even though he knew that was impossible.

Elena turned off the water and stood before him, dripping wet all over, chewing on her bottom lip like a fucking sex goddess - Damon's pants were painfully tight, and he wanted to spank her raw just for teasing him like that.

He half coughed - was that his first nervous cough? - and stepped back, holding open her towel, allowing her step into it and wrapped it around her tightly.

"Oh, Elena... Put your fucking clothes on right now. There's no way I'll be able to watch you drink all two bottles of water I have for you on the kitchen counter without losing control and _fucking the shit out of you_…"

Elena laughed.

She fucking _laughed_!

Damon solemnly swore to himself that he would punish her so hard before the night was over… after he made her realized how good he could make her feel first, of course.

Elena made her way to the counter where Damon had her clothes laid out, and grinned as she held out the lacy black thong, examining it. "Hmm. I'm impressed Damon. It's my size and everything." She dropped her towel to the floor, and bent down to step into the piece of lace with her graceful, thin legs.

As she was facing away, her eyes wandered around the bedroom through the door. She was searching frantically for something - anything - that could help her follow through with her plan of revenge.

The bed was made with a new comforter, and on each bedpost was a shiny glint of silver. The chains of the cuffs were carelessly tossed behind each post, but it didn't take much to still see exactly what they were. Elena smirked. Perfect.

"It doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist to tell that your tiny-self is an extra small…" he watched as she slipped the very sheer and purple babydoll tank on that did her so much justice. The bra stayed laid out on the counter, and she finally faced him, backing up slowly till she was leaning against the wall. Damon hadn't even realized he had been stepping forward, cornering her there. She giggled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck as he began kissing along her jawbone, one hand gliding its way up her shirt, the other tangling in her long, messy hair to give him better access.

"Mmm, Master… that tickles!" she giggled breathily as her eyes fluttered shut. His lips were kissing down her neck now, occasionally nibbling and sucking over her veins, forming hickies. The thought of marking her up always made him even more hard.

As if Elena knew just how hard she was making him, her little hand began fumbling with the button of his pants. She took her time; twisting, tugging, buttoning then unbuttoning.

"Elena…" Damon warned, pulling back from her neck and grabbing her chin firmly to look into her lusty eyes. "Don't tease me… Either do it or you don't. But I swear you will soon learn only Master can tease here…" His voice was on the verge of going back to its usual demanding, almost-demonic tone. He was so close to letting loose, but he couldn't risk losing this side of Elena. He had to stay in control.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb along her lower, luscious lip.

"I just want to make you feel good, Master…" Elena whispered. She didn't know why she was enjoying this so much, but it became so much easier to not sound forced and robotic at the sight of Damon unravelling before her - _she _had this effect on him, and with that kind of power came so much confidence.

Her fingers hooked onto the inside of his pants and began to pull them down slowly. Damon was no longer holding onto her face as he allowed her to slide his pants down all the way, until she was on her knees face-to-face with his more-than-ready cock.

Elena licked her lips seductively and looked up at him.

"You're so big and yummy, Master." her eyes were huge - with excitement or fear, Damon wasn't sure - and she took ahold of his cock, stroking it experimentally and slowly.

"Although you are most certainly correct, my beautiful pet, how can you sound so sure when you haven't even tasted yet?" His fingers made way for her her hair, forcing himself to not dig too hard into her scalp, and gave her just the slightest push forward, encouraging her to suck him.

Elena swallowed her fear, and licked her lips more, wetting them. Stefan never made her give him a blowjob. She had absolutely no experience in anything other than basic sex.

As much as she hated to admit it, if she followed through with this Damon would be convinced that this was not just an act, and she would have him exactly where she wanted him; weak, vulnerable, and _way too_ trusting of the girl who was about to fucking kill him.

"I don't know how….." Before Damon could muster a reply, she leaned in and licked his length slowly. "Like this?" She licked again, stopping to suck firmly on the tip then plopping her lips from it exaggeratedly. "Mmmm.. I already love your cock, Master."

Damon groaned as his dick twitched from her words alone. He tightened his hold in her hair. No fucking way was she going to back out now!

"Mmm.. Fuck, Elena. I've been dreaming of your mouth on my cock ever since the first moment I saw those pointy lips of yours. You will take me deeper now…" Damon spoke as he pushed in, angling her head back more. He pulled out and slid back in slowly for the first minute, but as she began to relax more he picked up the pace.

Elena half coughed in surprise, but thankfully she didn't have a very strong gag reflex and forced herself to stay focused on her breathing. Her eyes began to tear up as he moved in and out faster, hitting the back of her throat. She didn't have time to catch a breath, and could feel her skin turning hot and red as her airway was being blocked.

"Keep breathing, Elena." one hand stayed tangled in her hair as the other smoothed over her forehead soothingly, pushing back the stray hairs. "Breathe through your nose."

His voice sounded slightly concerned but he didn't slow down at all.

Elena subconsciously obeyed though, and tried breathing through her nostrils the best she could.

He was hitting the back of her throat but it still wasn't enough. He needed all the way in, so he angled her head up _even more_ - uncomfortably so - until his cock was sliding in all the way, allowing him to penetrate her throat completely. Elena was trying to relax her throat, but it didn't stop him from forcing his way through.

An eternity had passed, her neck and throat were aching, her knees hurt from supporting herself on the hard floor, and she was mentally begging him to stop.

"Holy fuck you feel so good… keep sucking - don't stop moving that sweet fucking tongue of yours… I'm so close…"

Tears were soaking her cheeks.

Damon finally decided to let go of his climax, exploding deep inside of her throat.

"Open your mouth, love."

Elena held back a sob and obeyed, looking up at him as he pulled out slowly, resting his dick on her tongue and coating it with every last bit of cum.

Damon had never felt so content and proud in his life.

"Swallow."

She hesitated for a split second, but convinced herself it would all be over soon, and swallowed.

Damon's thumb caressed her tear-stained cheek softly, then brought it to his lips and licked her salty water away. He had officially tasted her cum, blood, and now tears. Everything about her was delicious and perfect.

His hand that was still remained in her hair pulled gently, helping her up onto her feet.

His eyes searched her face, looking for any trace of regret or anger. Aside from the exhaustion and tears she looked almost as content as him.

He grinned and kissed her softly. "Your water is downstairs still waiting on the cabinet." he chuckled. "I'll be waiting on the bed."

Elena nodded. Who knew that a blowjob was all it took to earn enough trust for her to go all the way downstairs alone without his assistance?

She knew better than try to escape again. You can't outrun a vampire… but she wouldn't need to run anyways. Not after what she had planned for him tonight.

Damon watched as she walked to the door. She shot him a sleepy yet sexy grin over her shoulder before disappearing into the hallway. She was such a little tease… And she was about to learn where teasing will lead her.

Elena returned about fifteen minutes later. Damon was sprawled out across the bed, hands behind his head and ankles crossed comfortably. He was naked and already hard again, looking up at her with his signature smirk and raised brows.

Elena bit at her lip, standing at the doorway with her arms crossed. Time to get the game started.

"I would say take a picture; it will last longer, however, in our particular situation you wouldn't need a picture. You'll definitely be seeing a lot more of this." Damon winked cockily.

Elena laughed quietly, stepping out of her thong and tossing the sheer babydoll over her head.

"And maybe I wanted to take a picture… what if that turns me on?" Elena smirked, crawling and randomly kissing along the way up his body.

Damon's eyes were pure lust and hunger, and his hands immediately went to reach her hips and turn her over, but Elena stopped him.

"_No, wait-_" she tried not to sound frantic. "Please let me do this first… I want to worship your body for a little bit… that means just a _few_ minutes with me on top." she winked, and leaned in to bite his bottom lip, giving it a gentle tug.

She was _begging_ to '_worship'_ his body - and_ willingly_ - so of course those words made it pretty hard for Damon to turn down such an offer. He would have all night to do what he pleased with her anyways. A few minutes wouldn't hurt.

He raised a brow suggestively and leaned back. Elena put her hands over his on her hips, and intertwined their fingers, bringing them over his head as she kissed on his neck, nibbling and biting like he had on her earlier.

She lowered herself down on him, rubbing her wet core over his cock, teasing him as she lowered more and more, half-way down on him.

Damon groaned. She was so fucking tight he felt like he was losing circulation in his cock.

"This is teasing, Elena…." he warned through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his control.

Elena giggled.

"No, Damon. I'm about to give you the_ time of your life_…" she whispered devilishly in his ear.

With that, she ripped his hands from her hips, and surprisingly - _magically _- managed to cuff him to the posts and hop off of him just in time to cuff his ankles to the cuffs at the foot of the bed as well. Maybe he was too fucking horny to tell what was really happening, or perhaps just straight up shocked that she had the nerve to do what she did, but whatever it was, Elena had just managed to use his _own_ trap against him, and she had never been more proud!

Elena laughed, crossing her arms and staring down at him.

"Oh, Damon…. I can't believe you even fell for my whole act. You dumb piece of shit."

Elena walked to the doorway and grabbed the glass of water she had discreetly left there earlier, and poured it down his body, laughing as he screamed in agony.

"Awe, I'm sorry, did that hurt my big, mean vampire?" She pouted and poured the rest over his face, grinning as the fumes evaporated off of his skin.

"Thank god this city has started putting vervain in the tap water, right? Guess you should have thought of that before you let me go to the kitchen all by myself." she was laughing almost evilly now. She had been waiting so long for this moment.

"Too bad those water filters you put on the faucet and showerhead come off. This just isn't looking too good for you, is it, _Master_?"

Damon was fucking fuming. Not only literally, but he had never been so pissed in his LIFE. How dare his fucking pet even attempt such a stupid idea.

"I fucking swear - so help me - whenever I get out of here you better fucking pray I accidentally kill you or-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Elena held the empty glass over his face, letting every last bit of water drip onto his nose, cheeks, and forehead. "Open your mouth, Damon. _Don't forget to swallow_…"

"YOU HAVE FUCKING FIVE SECONDS…" Damon was speaking through gritted teeth, his chest heaving in pain.

"Oh, but _Masterrrrr_. Don't you see? You're the one who is all tied up here - not me. So that makes _me _in charge. And I have sooooo much in store for you! Aren't you excited?"

Elena threw the now-empty glass across the room and grinned as it shattered.

She leaned down in front of him, looking down at him like he has on her so many times before.

"You see, I was going to just leave you here and let you die a slow, peaceful death. From starvation, I guess. But that just didn't seem too fun… So I've decided that it's time we play _my_ game now. I know how much you _love_ games, right?" she smirked as his face grew harder and harder, his fangs poking roughly at his gums. "The water thing got kind of boring after the first few seconds, though. So I'm going to try something else. Only this time, I'm the winner and there are no rules or points. You can scream, struggle, cry all you want. I _want_ to see your pain, Damon…" Elena's eyes had never been so intense. Everything that had been bottled up was finally spewing out. She wasn't even trying to hold it back anymore. She was ready to let her humanity go.

"And when the game is finally over…. you'll be dead."

**What's gonna happen next guys?**

**You tell me!**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY, GUYS.**

**NO, I'M NOT DEAD.**

**Tests, exams, and finals around the corner…. need I say more? ;(**

**Not gonna lie, I've also been experiencing a bit of a "writer's block."**

**Sigh.**

**Okay that didn't make sense. But whatever. xD**

**Most of you are going to want to slap the shit out of Damon after this! **

**Finally SOME dark smut - as promised. ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN TVP.**

**Review for more chapters! :)**

**xx**

Elena was a mere inch from Damon's face, staring at him with the most menacing glare she could manage while smirking devilishly.

Damon's eyes were borderline psychopathic with fury, but even he couldn't help but smirk as well.

"Oh, pet. You're going to be so _fucking_ sorry… I swear you'll be crying for hours."

Elena slapped his face with all of her strength, hard enough to jerk his head to the side. His jaw stiffened and he stayed frozen for a few seconds, as if he was desperately holding back from something. He slowly turned his head to her again, this time absolutely no humor plastered on his face. His eyes had never been such an intense blue...

The chills that ran down Elena's spine were undeniable. His eeriness made her uncomfortable, even with him in bondage.

"That was for calling me pet. I am not, nor will I _ever_ be a _pet_ - especially _yours_." She stepped away from the bed and opened his closet. "Hmmm. Wonder what all you bought for me?" She began searching through every hanger, cringing at some of the ridiculous pieces of lace. All name brand and all brand new. She grinned at the sexiest scrap of lace she could find, and changed into it.

"Are these leather boots?" She laughed. "Wonder what kind of fucked up roleplay you had in mind for these…" She stepped into them and zipped them up. "Bet it wasn't one where _I _was the dominate, and _you _the submissive!"

Damon nearly groaned at the backside view he had of her. His pet had lost her fucking mind, and he couldn't wait to hold all of this against her later. Idea after idea was racing through his mind, and he was so excited to see what she was going to do next just so he could punish her even more.

Elena turned around from the closet, holding one of his studded belts in her hand.

Damon's eyes widened. The fucking nerve this girl had! Of course her feeble attempts would be absolutely painless to his immortal body, but the thought of her trying to whip him - and with his own belt - pissed him off beyond belief!

She walked towards him slowly, stalking him like a predator on prey, playing with the belt in her hands, examining it.

"I like this belt. It looks dangerous. And expensive." She stopped at the end of the bed, then glanced at the glass reflecting shapes on the wall from across the room. The tiny bit of sunlight peeking in through the curtains was shining on the glass bottle. In the glass was some of his favorite whiskey.

Damon watched her intently as she eyed the glass curiously, a smile growing on her lips as if she just remembered something brilliant.

At that moment, Stefan's voice was playing in her head, word-for-word, crystal clear:

"_Of course you can always kill a vampire with the classic wooden stake… but a less-risky and always-effective way is fire. A vampire can easily play dead if you barely miss his heart, but a vampire can't play dead when he is all ashes. Fire is never a hit or miss."_

Elena laid the belt on his stomach, being sure the pointy studs slapped down harshly, and went over to grab the fancy looking bottle of liqueur. She unscrewed the cap and took down a generous swig, holding back a wince at the burn.

"What are you doing?" demanded Damon as she took down another shot, then another. With more than half a bottle left, she finally stopped herself and threw her head back, letting out a tipsy-sounding laugh.

"I love how _easy_ this is… Literally, everything I need to kill you is right here, already provided, courtesy of you, Mr. Dumbass!" She walked towards him again, giggling.

Damon couldn't believe his eyes as she tilted the bottle of his most expensive and prized whiskey over him.

That fucking bitch.

"_I. Dare. You._"

And so she poured. From head to toe, she made sure she coated him well with every last drop of the aged alcohol, then tossed the bottle across the room just like she did to the empty glass of water earlier.

"You dared." She winked. "Even though I was going to anyways."

Elena walked over to his desk, rummaging through it frantically. "You have candles in here, so I'm certain you have - Oh! There they are! Perfect."

Matches. Exactly what she needed.

Elena stroke a match and lit the candle that was sitting on his desk, then walked back to him, holding the burning match over him as it slowly down closer to her fingers.

Damon was infuriated, but remained eerily calm and still. His eyes were intense, and his smirk was cocky as ever.

"Go on. Light me up, baby."

He stared into her eyes, his smirk unwavering.

Elena tossed the burnt up match aside, and grabbed the belt off of his stomach.

"Oh, I will. Promise." She smirked right back. She had never felt more confident and alive. "But first, I'm going to finish my game, remember? So be a good boy and count them out!" She brought the belt down quickly onto his thigh, causing even him to gasp out of pure shock. She was literally following through with this.

She brought the belt down again, much too close to his cock for comfort. Again and again the belt came down in the same spot of his upper thigh, hoping for some kind of response from him. He was gritting his teeth hard enough for his veins to almost pop out of his neck - out of pain or anger, she didn't know; didn't care - but that was response enough for now.

She stopped the whipping suddenly, and crawled up his body, rubbing herself against him again, letting his cock feel how wet she was.

"Do you feel that, _pet_?" her voice was mimicking. "Yes, I'm wet, and you're not the one to cause it. Nothing turns me on more than _beating the shit out of you_…"

She pulled her wet core off of him (as much as she hated to do so), and straddled his face.

Was she really doing this? She had never in her dreams pictured herself dominating in any way - especially like this! She was being fierce and brave; she was actually in control.

"Open your mouth." She used his words in the exact same tone he had to her earlier.

Damon obliged, not because she told him to, but because he wanted to.

Was she really dumb enough to think she was in control here? She's trying to fight fire with fire, and that's exactly what she'll get.

"Eat me out good and _maybe_ I'll let you die a little quicker than planned… to save you some misery or whatever."

She lowered herself on him, practically sitting on his face, and Damon took this as an advantage to connect his mouth to her already-throbbing, wet core and force his tongue inside - deep - and without warning.

Elena half squealed/half moaned in shock, and immediately braced onto the headboard for leverage.

"Fuck…" she murmured, breathing heavily as his tongue jabbed around roughly. He began to suck harder and harder, alternating between fucking her with his tongue and sucking roughly at her clit. He sucked at her clit with a fucking vacuum-like force, and before she knew it she was already cumming. She had never in her life came so quickly!

Her body was shaking from the intense orgasm, but he didn't let up.

She tried to pull away from his mouth but he bit onto her clit painfully hard, forcing her to stay in place.

"_Fuck_! Damon, stop!" Now the fear began to set in. She just gave a vampire access to her most sensitive parts, and he was already using this against her.

He was sucking and nibbling along her labia folds, tugging roughly and without mercy.

When he bit down on her clit again - the hardest he has yet - she screamed, digging her nails into his scalp, struggling wildly as tears surfaced in her eyes.

"Please! I'm sorry!" she sobbed in pain.

Damon's pupils changed size as his nose flared at the smell of fresh blood. He had just bit hard enough to draw blood, and now his fangs had grown in. The monster was officially unleashed.

The short amount of time that it had taken for his fangs to grow in, gave Elena a full second to jump up and scramble off of the bed.

She had to think quick - there was no more time to play games - so she grabbed the matches she had left on the floor and struck one quickly over Damon's body.

Just as soon as she let go of the match, she was suddenly being slammed into the wall with a death-grip hand around her neck, and a small flame dangerously close to her lips.

"Blow it out right now." The demanding voice had returned, and Elena knew right then that this had all been a big, big mistake. She would never see the light of day again.

The tears kept flowing as she tried her best to blow out the flame, but she didn't have enough air or strength to do so.

Damon only tightened his grip and held the match closer to her mouth. She could feel the flame almost caressing her lips.

"Fucking blow it out or I'll burn your pretty little face with it!"

Some how she managed to force out enough air to destroy the flame, and moaned in pain as he slapped her face after dropping the blackened match.

He dragged her to the bed and shoved her down face-first. Before she could inhale the air her lungs were crying for, her body was jerked forward again by the force of the sharp studded belt slapping against her ass repeatedly. She couldn't make a sound or catch a breath as the whips got harder and faster, hitting her relentlessly. The pain was unbearable, and she began to panic that he would never quit.

He was a vampire. He could do this forever and never get tired…

A wet feeling began to slowly ooze down the back of her thighs.

The whipping stopped after a few more minutes, and she let out a weak sob into the comforter, digging her nails into the bed in complete agony. Her face was still mashed against the bed, her back arched uncomfortably, and she couldn't move because of the searing pain.

"Mmm, fuck. Your ass is so fucking red and raw!" Damon slapped her ass a few more times, then smeared the wetness around, kneading her cheeks with his unforgiving hands. "Nothing - and I do mean _nothing_ - is sexier than how you look with a beaten and bloody ass, pet!" He sounded downright possessive.

He reached for the back of her head and jerked her head back by her roots, forcing her neck to twist around and look behind her.

"Look at your fucking ass. Isn't this beautiful?" Damon continued to roughly rub her cheeks with his free hand. "I'm pretty fucking proud of my artwork. This is _artwork_, pet. Now say thank you."

Elena sobbed more at the thought of his scars on her. No one would ever want her again…

Damon slapped her ass again, causing her to jump and yelp in pain, bringing her thoughts back to reality.

"Say, _'thank you for beating me, Master'_."

Elena knew better than to delay any longer, and murmured, "T-thank you for b-beating me…...Master…" It was hard to talk through the sobs but apparently it pleased him for now and he released his grip on her hair, letting her fall face-first back onto the mattress.

"These scars will be a permanent reminder of who owns you, pet. I could easily take them away… hide my markings on you… but that would be a privilege. And you don't deserve any privileges." He leaned down and very slowly licked the blood off of her cheeks. He took his time, licking slowly in long strokes, pressing his tongue inside the gashes and open wounds. He held her hips bruisingly tight so that she couldn't struggle, and chuckled against her skin as she quietly moaned in pain, which in turn earned her another hard slap to the ass. Elena had to clench onto a pillow as tight as she could just to not scream.

When he was done torturing her with his tongue, he flipped her over on her back and tied her to the bed, sprawled out completely before him.

She hadn't even seen any rope in sight earlier...

He smirked, looking down at her as she cringed uncomfortably from the material of the comforter rubbing against her sore bottom.

"You think that's pain?" he scoffed, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "_Just wait until I'm finished with you_…" he ran his fingertips along the dip of her collar bone, down her chest, and over a breast lightly. Without warning he pinched her nipple and pulled on it roughly, thoroughly stretching it as her back arched up begging for relief.

He let go and stood back, peering down at her.

"Now, doesn't _this_ look familiar…" he snickered. "Oh yes. Wasn't it you who was stupid enough to cuff me to this bed earlier? And you who actually thought I was weak and at _your_ mercy?" He laughed, tracing the inside of her thigh; down her leg; and finally, across her toes as he walked around the bed to her other side, everything about him was predatory.

"Did you seriously not realize that I _let_ you cuff me. And I _let_ you do _everyfuckingthing_ that you did to me… I wanted to see how far you would actually take things. It also gives me a great excuse to punish you even more." He kneeled down beside the bed, cupping her neck in his hand, stroking his thumb over the pulse that was thumping away wildly. "Great to know how you really feel about me, Elena…" his voice was quiet, and surprisingly, almost sad.

Elena swallowed, the guilt began rising out of nowhere (for reasons she didn't understand considering she's the one that was kidnapped and being beaten), and she turned to face him with her apologetic eyes, only to be slapped hard on her cheek before his hand returned to squeezing her neck.

"Did I tell you to fucking look at me?" The voice was back. "From now on, you are to do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you, and expect severe penalty for not doing so. And I fucking mean it this time… I tried _so_ hard to be nice... I'm not going to go easy on you again."

"Maybe if you didn't treat me like your fucking rag doll sex toy I might actually_ like _you, Damon!" Elena snapped.

Suddenly, brave little Elena was back out of nowhere, shocking even herself.

Damon's face twisted into the most sadistic grin.

She would never learn to just keep her mouth shut…

"Oh, but Elena, love.. You _are _my little rag doll sex toy, and one day you, _my dear_, will love me because you will realize there is no one else out there who will _EVER_ love you like I do."

Damon suddenly stood back up, climbing on top of Elena eliciting a gasp from her.

Elena's breathing became erratic as she felt his rubbing the tip of his cock at her entrance, smearing her wetness with a smirk.

"Of course you're wet. Look at how your body betrays you, Elena. Those fearful brown eyes only make it more enjoyable for me." Without any warning, Damon slammed his cock inside of her, hitting her cervix hard enough to make her scream out in pain. It felt 100 times worse than losing her virginity, and her vagina felt like it was being torn apart strand by strand.

Damon groaned, pulling back and slamming back in again, finding a pace that suited him for now.

"Fuck…" his fingernails were digging into her hips, lifting her up off of the bed as far as the restraints allowed, causing the rope to dig into her ankles. "You are so. fucking. tight!"

She couldn't catch a breath, and oddly enough Damon slowly his pace slightly to allow her to breathe again. Just as soon she she caught her breath, his lips met her neck and began to kiss, suck, and nibble. His hands searched her body. One hand slid down to meet her clit and rubbed furiously. She tensed up; everything was happening too quickly, so much at once. The pain was still there but she couldn't tell if it was from his brutality or the intense pleasure.

She moaned.

"D-Damon...fuck…" Heat was building in her abdomen quickly and her back was arching. Damon smirked.

"I swear, Elena, if you fucking cum…" She gasped in fear. There was no way she was not going to cum!

It was inevitable. He knew this. But he wanted her to fail at controlling herself. There was no way she would be able to hold back from cumming, especially from being in such a vanilla relationship with Stefan, she had definitely never been properly_ fucked_ like this.

Elena's walls were squeezing his cock tightly and her hands clenched into fists.

"Pleaseeeee….Damon….Master…" she was panting, and Damon only picked up the pace in response.

"Don't you dare... If you cum, just watch. I'll tie you up and throw you in a box in the basement all night!" A little mindfuck to get her heart racing.

Elena came.

Her body became a little jolting, quivering mess as he continued to fuck her without mercy. He moaned as her walls were practically squeezing off the circulation in his cock. If only she knew the effect she had on him… His ultimate weakness…

Damon squeezed his hand around her neck and slapped her cheek bruisingly hard, sending more tears through her beautiful eyes.

Elena's post-orgasmic glow was settling in, and the euphoria helped make the pain more manageable as he continued fucking her relentlessly.

Unable to postpone her punishment any longer, Damon finally decided that he would have an eternity to fuck her - this wasn't even the beginning. Just simply a little preview. Damon allowed himself to finally erupt his cum deep inside of her, being sure to not pull out until every drop had spilled.

Elena laid still and silent as he slowly pulled out of her, inhaling softly as he let go of her neck. She was borderline fainting. As soon as the air hit her very sore and used pussy, Elena cringed. It was definitely going to hurt to pee.

"How do you feel?" There was no emotion in his voice. Just simply a question out of curiosity.

"Fine…" Elena didn't know what else to say. Good? Not exactly. Bad? Not exactly.

Damon chuckled then leaned down and abruptly slide two fingers inside of her, reaching all the way back to scrape every bit of cum off of her inner walls.

"Ouch…" Elena whimpered softly, tensing up at the burn.

"Does that hurt?" Damon scissored his fingers inside of her, making sure she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Fuck - _yes_." Elena hissed softly, biting her lip in pain.

Why did it have to feel so good, too?

"Good." Damon grinned and pulled out his fingers. "Mmm… fucking delicious." He examined his fingers for a minute, proud of their mixed cum. He inserted his fingers again, being sure to stuff it back inside, letting his DNA penetrate her. He was a part of her in every way now. After stroking and rubbing for a few more minutes - just enough to get Elena hot and moaning again - he pulled his fingers back out and pushed them in her mouth.

"Suck. Don't waste a precious fucking drop."

Elena's eyes widened, but obeyed. She hated how well he played her body, and how he would use it against her.

"Mmmm, good girl. I can't wait to have those perfect lips wrapped around my cock again later."

After reluctantly pulling back his hand, Damon stood up and pulled on his black pants, leaving Elena naked and tied up. She watched him with wary eyes as he picked a few things up off of the floor.

It was the sound of a match strike that made her tense up again, bringing her back to the dangerousness of the moment. She had forgotten all about earlier and why she was really tied to his bed.

"Now. Where did you leave off on that little game of yours, love?"

His voice was smooth and lethal as ever.

Elena could feel her heart begin to pound in fear as a new wetness returned in between her legs.

**Ugh, I hate cliffies, too. I am so sorry! But I have to end this chapter somewhere, right?**

**I love ideas! They really do help. As do your reviews.**

**Sorry there wasn't as much dark smutness as I hoped for, but I swear there is more to come. I mean, that's basically what this whole story is about. Haha! ;)**

**I thank you all for your continuous support and patience with me - as hard as it may be.**

**Just remember; Damon's worth it. ;)**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Only two more finals to go and then I'm free for a few weeks! Woo! More writing time? I think, yes. **

**So far Owning Elena has received nearly 14,000 views! Absolutely stunned. :)**

**However, only 85 reviews? :( C'mon guys, I need your help here! ;) Hehe. I adore my loyal reviewers and will never be able to thank you enough. Even the pissed off reviews make my day. So cute.**

**A few people have asked if Damon is going to turn Elena into a vampire. I still haven't decided! Shall we have a vote?**

**This is one of my least favorite chapters because it was rushed and I haven't had any time to just sit and think it out. But it will do. Not much dark Damon here, either, but I think it will show how much Damon is in love with Elena.**

**I DO NOT OWN TVD.**

**xx**

Damon sat on the side of the bed, slowly waving the match dangerously close to her skin, grinning as she broke out in a light sheen of sweat.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Elena; that took a looot of nerve. Trying to burn up a vampire!" he chuckled. Elena felt like she was going to be sick from the uneasy vibe in the room.

"Tell me… what was going through your mind?" Damon tilted his head. He looked truly curious.

Elena sighed, refusing to look at his way-too-intense eyes that made her so weak.

"I don't know, okay? I-I'm _sorry_! Please….. just kill me. Kill me to save us both from the misery. I obviously make you so angry all the time, so if I was just dead…" she couldn't even finish. Elena loved life. She had always enjoyed living, and now all she wanted was to no longer exist.

Damon swallowed thickly, but maintained his composure.

"Awe, begging me to kill you already? So soon?" Damon smirked. "And why would I grant you with such a precious gift like that, Elena? I love you but that would just serve me no purpose. That would mean I would have to die, too. Don't be so selfish, pet."

It was so hard to not look absolutely broken at the thought that Elena actually wanted to be dead because of him. He knew he was a monster, but deep down he wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved her… like she deserved.

"And why would you have to die, too, Damon?" Elena forced herself to not roll her eyes. He was always so over-dramatic. As if he knew what it felt like to be held captive and tortured.

"Because I can't live without you, Elena…"

It was silent for a moment as Elena finally met his softened and serious gaze. Damon suddenly looked more vulnerable and genuine than ever before.

No one had ever confessed something like that to her.

Was she really that important to someone? Did he really love her?

The match had completely burnt out, and Damon hadn't even realized it. He looked down at the now limp and black match, and tossed it aside. Elena looked down at his unflawed fingers, amazed at how the tiny fire didn't affect his smooth, white skin.

Before Elena knew it, Damon was gently untying her wrists and ankles.

"Get up and stretch." Damon said softly, stepping aside as she laid there in complete confusion.

Damon laughed quietly. "Don't make me say it again." He winked. "Your body needs a break. I'm sure you're starving, too."

Elena sat up carefully, hoping this wasn't a sick joke because it definitely sounded too good to be true.

He walked to his closet and tossed one of his t-shirts on the bed, then walked out.

She sat there for a moment, debating on what to do; sit there and wait or go downstairs to him? It was one or the other because trying to escape was not an option right now. No way would she risk going through all of the shit she just went through. Escaping a vampire was obviously impossible until she got to think out a very, very, _very_ clever plan. Until then….

She changed into the shirt and walked into his bathroom. It was time to stop acting like this is just a nightmare where one day she will just wake up and everything will be back to normal. Nothing would ever be normal again.

She tossed her caution aside and opened the drawers under the sink counter, shocked to find brand new makeup, hair products, and even hair ties and headbands. She giggled, rummaging through the Chanel and Guerlain.

He really did think of everything.

After glamorizing herself in makeup and fixing her very messy hair into something more classy, Elena walked downstairs into the kitchen where Damon was slicing a vanilla bean on the counter. He turned around as Elena hopped onto a bar stool, giggling.

"Mmm, chef Damon makes an appearance."

Damon looked over his shoulder and threw her a smirk before tossing the chopped vanilla bean into a blender full of bananas and berries.

"Just making something healthy for the princess is all. Thank god for pinterest!"

Elena's laugh soon became muffled by the blender. Damon looked at her, grinning slightly. She was laughing. In the same room as him. And she wasn't drunk… shit, was she?

"Did you break into my alcohol stash, my dear?" Damon poured her a glass of the vibrant smoothie and handed it to her, leaning over the counter and studying her face with an amused grin.

Elena rolled her eyes, making her mascara-coated, long lashes stick out.

Looks like she found the makeup. Damon had to fight back a pleased smile. It was beginning to feel like she actually lived there now. Willingly.

"No, Damon. Can't a girl just laugh every once in a while?"

Elena was quick to take a drink, and moaned as the cool, thick liquid slid down her throat.

Fuck! When was the last time she even had real food? This was possibly the best smoothie ever made, and she chugged half of it before finally setting the tall glass back down.

"Mmm, it's good isn't it?" Damon smiled, happy to see her nourishing up again. "Drink it all. Good girl." He encouraged her, watching her, completely entertained and intrigued by the tiny moans of pleasure she got from just drinking a smoothie.

_Now if only he could get her to moan like that around his cock…_

And now he was getting jealous of a fucking smoothie!

"I really did starve you, didn't I? Poor girl." Damon took the empty glass from her and rinsed it in the sink before Elena made her way over and grabbed it from him.

"I can do the dishes."

Damon faced her, unable to mask the shock from his face. She washed the glass and blender out, grinning softly and ignoring him as he watched her every move.

She looked so tranquil, as if not a thought was in her head.

Damon crossed his arms, eyeing her suspiciously. "And what has you so cooperative today?"

"Hmm?" Elena looked over up at him, flashing him a pearly white smile. "I just don't want to fight. No point."

Damon half laughed.

"Well. Glad to see you're finally coming to your senses." He turned to walk to the living room, secretly pissed that that was the only reason why she was playing nice.

He poured himself a glass of bourbon, turned on the stereo, and sat in his favorite leather chair, staring into the burning fireplace and listening to Pistol Whipped by Marilyn Manson.

As Elena finished up the dishes and put them away into the cabinet, she heard a light tapping on the kitchen window, but ignored it at first.

The tapping grew more persistent, and Elena froze. What if it was a trick? What if Damon had set her up?

She took a deep breath, and slowly turned around. After gasping loudly, she covered her mouth and rushed to where Stefan was waiting with his palms pressed against the window and urgent eyes.

"Everything okay in there, Elena deary?" Damon shouted over the loud music. Elena bit her lip hard, trying to control her breathing. Fuck him and his unnatural hearing!

"Y-Yes!" Fuck, she stuttered. Get it together - don't sound nervous, damnit. "I just…." she glanced around frantically, looking for an excuse. "I saw a fox outside! I love foxes!"

She mentally slapped herself. Stefan studied her, hoping she could pull this off.

She held up her index finger, signalling for him to wait a minute, then went into the living room and took a deep breath.

Stefan was right outside waiting for her! She could do this. She had to pull herself together.

"It was a beautiful fox..." She made her way to stand before him, biting her lip seductively.

Damon looked up at her and grinned sexily before taking another swig of bourbon.

"A fox, hmm?" He set his glass aside and reached out for her bare thighs, pulling her in between his legs and running his hands up the back of hers slowly.

"Mhmmm.." she moaned quietly, closing her eyes and running her hands through his hair. "Yeeees. A fox." She slid her hands down the sides of his face, letting her head roll back and indulge in the feel of his hands wandering over her panties. "Mmm.. Don't stop…"

Damon hooked his fingers onto the sides of her panties and tugged them down.

"Wasn't planning on it." He murmured onto her abdomen as she stepped out of the underwear that pooled around her ankles.

"You've been such a good girl this evening, kitten. I think you deserve a little reward, don't you?"

Elena bit on her lip and glanced at the grandfather clock. Every minute counted.

"Yes, sir…. I've been so so good…. but….." she placed her hands on his thighs and dropped to her knees, flipping her hair to the side and over her shoulder, trying to be as sexy and convincing as possible. "I'd rather please you." Her hands reached for his belt, unbuckled it, and looked up at him devilish eyes. She pulled the belt through the hoops and folded it over neatly before handing it to him.

If his heart was beating it would have been pounding with shock, happiness, and excitement.

"Elena…" he began, taking the belt from her gently.

"Shhhhh…" she whispered as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down and licked her lips at the site before her. He was so fucking huge. Did that thing really go inside of her earlier?!

She smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of it.

Damon threw his head back and groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"Such a fucking tease. If I wasn't so happy right now I'd be whipping you already."

Elena giggled as she slowly took in his cock; the vibrations of her giggle driving him crazy.

She continued to suck him off for a few minutes before his hand gripped onto her hair tightly and guided her. The monster could only subside for so long, and letting Elena be in control would just never do it for him. The sounds of her struggling and trying to breathe as she gagged is what made him finally cum. The thought of her in pain, as sick as he knew it was, was what he will always get off on.

He held her firmly against his cock as he drained his cum in her mouth, being sure to keep her there until every drop was down her throat. With reluctance he finally pulled out and groaned. Fuck. He would never get enough of her sucking him off. He wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb and softly pushed it into her mouth, making her suck off the small drop of cum that had escaped.

Elena moaned lazily, and took in a quiet breath when he finally let go of her.

He was definitely in a good mood now.

She stood back up and began to pull her panties up her legs, but his hands halted her wrists, making her freeze.

"Ah ah ah… and what do you think you're doing?" He raised his brows.

Elena tilted her head slightly, and then let go of her panties realizing what he wanted.

"Oh… I'm sorry. You don't want them back on me yet…?"

"Nope." He smirked.

Elena nodded then looked back at the clock.

"Master?"

"Hmm?" Damon prompted, no longer phased at all by her obedience. He knew something was up.

"Can I please go look at the fox? I know I haven't given you a reason to trust me… but tonight I can prove to you that you can. I know that there is no point in running from a vampire. I won't even try. Promise. I just need a little… freedom. Some alone time. Some nature and outdoors. Anything to make me feel more… at home." her eyes were pleading as she spoke with sincerity. If Damon wasn't so untrusting he would have been fully convinced, but Elena has proven at being a good actress already, so he would never trust her.

But he played along.

"Only if you go outside naked." he smirked even more, giving her a flirty wink.

Elena blushed at the thought of Stefan seeing her naked - and with the bruises and bitemarks especially! But this was her only chance so she agreed.

"Of course." she laughed nervously and took off his shirt.

"Be back inside in 10 minutes or I'm coming to get you."

Elena nodded and leaned down to give him a kiss. Not just a soft little peck on the lips, but a real kiss.

"Thank you…" she whispered. She let her lips linger on his for a few seconds before finally pulling back.

Damon watched her walk off and sighed.

He couldn't wait to kill her stupid ex who was waiting like an idiot outside. But first, he wanted him to see his markings on Elena's body. He would damn well know who Elena belong to before his death.

And so would Elena.

**Yeahhhh. Not my favorite chapter, but whatever. Thanks for your patience. After finals I promise to take all of my anger out and put it into Damon, how is that?! ;D Haha. **

**Please review!**

**mwahhh xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I missed you guuuuys. **

**This chapter was actually really difficult to write. I had a major writer's block for the longest time - probably because finals took all of my brain's energy and creative thinking ability - and after trying to write it time after time, I literally just sat down and wrote all in one setting tonight after turning on my sad playlist haha! So forgive any errors. I just wanted to get this posted ASAP because I feel so bad for leaving you all hangin'!**

**I love the awesome ideas I have been receiving. They're so helpful! :) I'm sorry if I don't use your particular idea(s), I really thought I'd be able to, but I guess I was wrong. I try to incorporate most of them in in some way! :)**

****THIS CHAPTER IS DARK. DARK DAMON. VERY DARK DAMON…** I'm sorry, but the monster is peaking again. Many of you are going to want to punch him! But it's okay, because for every bit of darkness comes some lovey-dovey Damon, too. :)**

**P.S. I need some playlist ideas! What songs remind you of Damon and Elena's relationship right now? Shout-outs to the best ones! :)**

**xx**

Elena walked into the kitchen, suddenly feeling very exposed and ashamed. Being naked around Damon was easy. With Stefan…. well, the only time he ever saw her naked was during sex. He wouldn't even stare while she got dressed in front of him. She had always secretly hoped he would. Even though Stefan has always been the epitome of a "perfect gentleman," it wasn't until now that Elena realized how boring and unfulfilling their relationship was.

Going from feeling so sexy and wanted when standing before Damon, then naked and… not-so-sexy… in front of Stefan is, shockingly, mildly disappointing.

Damon made Elena feel beautiful...

Covering her chest with her arms, Elena slowly stepped outside into the chilly night air and jumped in shock when Stefan surprised her with a tight embrace.

She giggled quietly as the burning feeling of tears involuntarily sprung to her eyes.

She could feel the love in his hug as he choked back the sob in his throat.

"Elena…" Stefan breathed into her hair, being careful to be extremely quiet.

Elena smiled softly, indulging in the warm embrace of a gentle human's hug. A few moments of just simply embracing passed, when Elena remembered what was really important.

"Jenna - is she okay? And Jeremy - what about Jeremy?"

Elena pulled back from Stefan's embrace to look him seriously in the eyes. Enough with his vanilla hugs; she needed to know that her family is okay.

Stefan hid the slight annoyance from his face and nodded.

"They're fine… worried, of course. I knew that you wouldn't just up and leave like that - especially with some random guy you met online. Everyone misses you, Elena. I promise I'm going to get you out of here. Just… don't do anything to piss him off. Nothing is more dangerous than a pissed off vampire."

Elena nodded, trying to blink away the tears that persisted on falling. She wanted to say, 'Believe me, I know!' But she didn't want to say anything to make Stefan even more upset with himself. He was probably blaming everything on himself already as it is.

Stefan stepped back, holding her hands comfortingly as he examined her body up and down, his face morphing into something of disgust, sadness, anger, and sympathy all in one.

He looked so broken.

Elena looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"That fucking bastard… how dare he even touch you! God, Elena, I am sooo so so sorry, my sweet love…"

"Stefan, I'm okay, really. I'm going to be fine. I just-"

"What all has he done to you? Tell me everything." Stefan's jaw was clenched tightly, as if he was trying to hold back tears of his own.

"Or better yet…"

_The voice_ appeared from behind Elena.

"Why don't I show you?"

Uh oh...

_Fuck._

Elena immediately tensed up as her heart began to beat erratically. She forced herself to not look so scared as the rough, unforgiving hands grasped onto her arms, pulling her out of Stefan's reach, and before she could process another moment she was on her knees with her ankles and wrists tied up.

As always with Damon, everything happened at the blink of an eye.

"Damon…" Elena whimpered softly with pleading eyes.

Stefan immediately picked up the wooden stake he had carried with him discreetly, aiming it towards Damon's chest, causing him to halt in place.

Damon smirked.

"Where did you learn that scary pose? A comic book?" Damon laughed.

Stefan didn't flinch, but continued stalking forward towards Damon.

Elena couldn't believe her eyes! Was he an idiot? Did he really think he stood a chance against Damon?

Damon, however, put his hands up in defeat, slowly backing up next to Elena.

"Okay, okay! I get it. Let's be nice and put the stick down okay…?" Damon urged cautiously.

Elena had a bad vibe about all of this.

Damon's behavior was giving Stefan a new confidence, making him feel even more brave. He was a mere foot away from the vampire, pressing the wooden stake against his unmoving chest. Elena could practically see the humor in Damon's eyes as he tried to remain emotionless.

"Untie Elena. Now." Stefan demanded, pressing the stake slightly harder over his heart.

Damon nodded.

"Okay…" he said slowly. "I could do that… Or…" His hand reached down for Elena's head, stroking down her hair softly till his hand wrapped around the base of her neck. "You could put up the stake and get down on YOUR knees and I'll tie _you_ up also."

Damon's hand squeezed her neck tightly, cutting off her oxygen as she choked out in pain, while his other hand grabbed the stake and easily yanked it out of Stefan's grasp. He then pushed Elena forward onto the ground, slamming her face into the dirt, and whipped her bottom excruciatingly hard with the stake, effectively making her bleed.

"Using your own weapon to beat _my_ little human slave girl!" Damon laughed, increasing the force of his whips, grinning as Elena began to bawl in pain. "Awe. Cry louder, sweetie, I don't think your boyfriend can hear you!"

And evil Damon was back in full effect…

Stefan desperately tried to pry Damon's hand off of the stake, but his weak attempts only led him to be tied up as well, on the ground and unable to move.

"Enjoy the show, Stefan." Damon winked, then yanked Elena to her knees by her hair and unzipped his pants in front of her.

"Don't you fucking dare! I swear if you even-" Stefan started but was interrupted by Damon punching Elena hard on the eye. She gasped loudly in pain.

Elena was in such a state of shock that her brain didn't even have time to register what just happened.

"Now shut the fuck up and watch or your little girlfriend gets to pay the price!"

Stefan's mouth hung open in shock as his face transitioned from anger to fear. He had no option but to shut up and watch as poor Elena was tortured before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Damon grabbed Elena's chin and forced her to look towards Stefan as he leaned down and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Tell Stefan how much you love my cock." Elena tried to jerk her chin away, refusing to look at Stefan, but Damon wasn't having any of that.

Damon pulled out his knife he had kept away in the waist of his pants and held it to her throat, whispering darkly in her ear, "Tell him or I'll cut you so deep you'll bleed to death and I'll force him to watch me_ fuck _your dead body until you rot away into into nothing but an _ugly_, shrivelled up_ corpse_."

His voice was almost demonic.

Elena sobbed. There was no way out; either way both her and Stefan would suffer tremendously. All she could do was keep Damon happy in order to _hopefully_ keep Stefan alive…

Elena met Stefan's gaze, mustering the most apologetic eyes she could, and said softly, "I… I love Damon's cock…"

She couldn't even look at him any longer, afraid of the hauntingly hurt expression she would see.

Damon laughed.

"Awe. My cock loves you, too, my sweet! I don't think Stefan quite understands just how much you love my cock, though. Now I know you'll be a good girl and demonstrate, won't you, princess?"

Elena stared at the ground. "Y-yes…"

She had to cooperate. That was the only way she could best ensure Stefan's safety.

"Lick those pretty lips, my dearest Elena."

Stefan had to bite his tongue in order to keep silent, but as soon as Damon forcefully slammed his cock into Elena's little throat he lost it.

"You fucking bastard! Stop! _Please_! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Torture _me_ - not her!"

Damon laughed and continued fucking her throat, and shook his head in disbelief.

"You obviously don't give a shit about her or you wouldn't have said anything. Now Elena will have to pay the price for it." After a few more rough thrusts, Damon forced himself away from her perfect mouth and shoved Elena back on the ground.

"Only, giving my pet physical pain just isn't going to cut it this time…"

Damon walked menacingly slow in front of Stefan, smirking as he pulled out his knife again.

"Elena is more hurt by emotional pain, I've noticed…"

Stefan knew what was about to happen. Damon would never be satisfied until everyone who had any kind of connection with Elena was dead. It was his time, and he knew it.

Damon crouched down in front of Stefan.

The knife was slowly brought to Stefan's neck when Elena finally caught sight of the silver glint and she gasped.

"Damon what are you doing! Stop this! This _isn't _you! You're better than this, Damon…"

She was trying so hard to stay calm, but she was borderline bawling. She hated how there was absolutely nothing she could do, but plead with the vampire who was about to get his way - as always.

"Do you want me to make this even more painful for him, darling?"

Stefan cringed as the knife sliced through the skin over his jugular vein slowly.

Too slow; agonizingly slow.

Elena screamed. "STOP! STOP THIS, DAMON, STOP! _**STOP STOP STOP**_**!**" She was chanting through her pained screams as Stefan's blood began dripping down his neck, soaking his shirt. His sobs soon grew into tortured screams.

Blood was everywhere.

So much blood.

_Blood_.

_Vampire_.

Blood _and_ vampire.

"Damon, please, I'm begging y-"

It was too much and too late. Too much blood and too much hate for Damon to care; he had been waiting for this moment for so long…

Damon's face evolved into something of a monster's as dark veins popped up through his pale skin and his eyes reddened, all topped off with a set of pearly white fangs. This was the real Damon.

The monster.

The last thing to be heard was a disgusting wet ripping sound, and the haunting scream that faded away quickly.

Elena couldn't get any words out as she sobbed incoherently, watching Damon suck the life out of Stefan's now limp body.

His exposed skin was white and lifeless under the moonlight.

Damon finally dropped Stefan's bloodless body to the ground, and turned to Elena. She was completely broken. Her fingers were curled into the dirt and her wrists were purple from all the tugging against the rope. She looked down in disgust as she continued bawling.

Damon almost felt bad for her. Almost. Only the thought that she was crying because of the fact that Stefan is dead led him to only be pissed off even more.

"Awe, is someone sad? You didn't get to say a proper goodbye? Fine." He jerked her up by her hair, eliciting a scream out of her.

"How's this for a proper goodbye?" Damon quickly dragged her over to Stefan's corpse and shoved her down. With her wrists and ankles still tied, she had no leverage and couldn't catch herself before her head slammed against her. She screamed in horror.

"D-Damon!"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it. You _love_ him so fucking show it." Damon kneeled down and shoved her face back into Stefan's. "Kiss him."

Elena shook her head furiously, squeezing her eyes shut. The sobs grew heavier as she could feel Stefan's cold lips pressing into hers as Damon pushed her face against his even harder, stilling her movements.

"FUCKING KISS HIM!" Damon shouted, digging his nails into her scalp enough to almost draw blood.

Elena felt so disgusting, worthless, broken…..

She forced a small kiss on his lips, whilst crying and shaking. When Damon was satisfied, he smirked and pulled her up off of his body.

"I bet that was delicious! Mmmm. Kissing your dead ex-boyfriend. Sounds rather… kinky, actually." Damon chuckled, picking Elena up and carrying her inside of the house.

Elena couldn't stop shaking or crying, and to Damon's surprise, she cradled herself in his arms even more, nuzzling her head head under his neck. Damon felt a lump grow in his throat as her tears soaked his chest.

God, she was shaking _so_ much. Was she even okay?

Damon had done it. He had officially scarred the girl for the rest of her life. She was completely and utterly broken.

But Damon had one more thing to do first.

He laid her in his bed and lifted her chin softly. "Shhhh. No, keep your eyes closed this time. Don't open them until I tell you to." He kissed her forehead.

Elena felt a breeze as Damon left the room quickly. A few minutes later he returned, lifting her body up gently in his arms. Her throat hurt from sobbing, and her eyes were burning now. She snuggled back into Damon's chest. She just needed to feel safe, secure… She just didn't want to be alone. She wanted to open her eyes, to get rid of the haunting images that were replaying over and over in her mind, but she didn't because she would have to face reality again. She didn't know which was worse.

Damon lowered Elena's body into something cushiony, and from the feel of it, very closed in. Just as Elena was about to open her eyes, Damon covered her mouth with a piece of duct tape. "Being the kind gentleman that I am, I thought that I would be _extra_ generous and give you one last night with your beloved Stefan. He'll keep you good company tonight." Damon winked.

Elena's eyes widened in horror. She was squished inside of a coffin with Stefan's dead body, bound and helpless.

She looked up at Damon with the most fearful, pleading, and terrified look, begging him to not do this behind the muffling tape on her lips.

"Don't worry, after tonight he will be gone forever. So enjoy every minute of your next eight hours with him…" Damon smirked, reaching for the lid of the coffin.

"Sweet dreams, princess…"

He shut the lid completely and left the room, immediately returning to his living room where he could fill his body with expensive alcohol and tune out her sad her cries with loud music in an attempt to not dwell on just how badly he had actually hurt her…

**xx**

**What's going to happen next? YOU tell me! Shout-outs to best playlist songs. ;) xx**


End file.
